


Despa-Shiro

by elle_ish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Filthy, Fuck Or Die, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a newly turned vampire, Knotting, Leprechauns, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is triggered into a rut by magic, Shower Sex, So does Shiro, Some Plot, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Wall Sex, briefly mentioned, in the past, keith gets wrekt, keith is a sweetheart who has been trampled on by the world, kinda non-con elements but Keith is actually totally down but it's definitely bordering the line, leprechauns made them do it, myself and Shiro just want him to be taken care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_ish/pseuds/elle_ish
Summary: Shiro gets it. He does.Dia de los Muertos is coming up and all the spirits are starting to come out early this year. Lance and Allura just happened to get engaged super super recently, and this was the pack's celebration (finally).On the night of Hallows Eve.On the first day of Mercury Retrograde.A few days after Shiro's rut ends.And fucking Despacito is being replayed. Again. For the 9th goddamn time.Why the hell did it have to be tonight of all nights to come out and celebrate? Why? Can't Shiro catch a break? For once?... Please?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I read jojo and zan’s viral tweet/tumblr post about comic sans and I decided to try it, and fuck.  
It works.  
So anyways I started writing this after a long ass time off at like 12 last night, so here, take my unbeta'd, barely edited crap (and yes I know, I kept switching tenses - if you see this pleaseeee let me know!!)  
Next part should be up soon. I have four assignments due next week I still have to complete.
> 
> Heads up, this is darker. Spoiler for trigger warning  
****  
but drug use is mentioned (weed, joints, coke mixed with alcohol)  
a small reference of a suicide attempt,  
Shiro's magical rut is essentially super weird E  
And Shiro's alpha basically comes out due to magic and goes feral, and he only wants to protect and fuck and take care Keith. Roughly. That's it. That's the story.  
There is no discussion beforehand. This isn't healthy. Shiro's alphas instincts border and probs cross non-con territory with his 'mine talk'. what ev. Bros taking care of bros while falling in love. **  
If that is not your tea, please don't read.

Shiro gets it. He does.  
  
Dia de los Muertos is coming up and all the spirits are starting to come out early this year. Lance and Allura just _ happened _ to get engaged super super recently, and this was the pack celebration (finally).

On the night of Hallows Eve.

On the first day of Mercury Retrograde.

A few days after Shiro's rut ends.

And fucking Despacito is being replayed. Again. For the 9th goddamn time.

Just why the hell did it have to be _tonight_ of all nights to come out and celebrate? Why? Can't Shiro catch a break? For once?

... Please?

They started the night out easily enough, at an Irish pub of all places. A Fae had immediately tried to put the moves on Coran, who fell over himself to have a lengthy conversation with the older gent about Fae inter-relational dynamics and their mysterious courting process. Shiro hadn’t seen Coran since the Irish Bar, actually.

Shiro, who named himself the DD of the evening, only had a shaft shot and a Guinness to keep an eye out for his lively pack. Being a werewolf, and an alpha at that, made it easy to drink regular alcohol without the severe effects. He’d have to have the infusion vial put in with spirits, cocktails, or beer to reach levels of intoxication that was typical for humans to experience, which is what everyone else had been drinking tonight. It was a bit more pricey, but worth it for these kinds of nights.

Shiro also knew there were some druids coming out of their hiding places this evening; he could feel their looming presence on his sensitive skin, which always meant there was some fun to be had. They loved to see Lance drink himself onto the floor in a sad attempt to win a bet they made (and the damned, competitive beta always fell for it). But Shiro had to be careful and be ready to pull Lance away when needed. It could turn ugly quickly.

But then there were the leprechauns. Shiro hated leprechauns. The little bastards were interwoven into society, out and about and living their mischievous little lives day to day. 

Shiro did not trust them one bit.

One had already tried to steal Hunk’s wallet for a third time, before being kicked out by the bartender and manager for causing trouble. Apparently he was a regular named Jack.

Jack the Leprechaun gave Shiro (specifically Shiro) the finger and said something in ancient Gaelic (probably a curse) before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, off to go cause trouble at a different Irish establishment. Shiro only rolled his eyes before going back to his friends, not thinking much of it.

Fucking leprechauns.

After that they hopped around, Pidge getting them on some VIP lists for the evening to the heavy skip lines. Shiro had felt himself begin to heat up at the third destination, a craft beer pub, but pushed it away. There were a lot of people and creatures out tonight. It was understandable why his body was extra sensitive, why his instincts were beginning to get overwhelmed, setting themselves something akin to the lighting a flame. He wasn’t erupting, he wasn’t scorching and bringing down everything in his path, but someone just lit the match and he could feel the encompassing heat.

His expensive navy blue buttoned Giorgio Armani jersey shirt had become less unbuttoned as the night progressed, to the point that Shiro was considering just throwing the damned thing off.

But he kept it on.

The thing had cost him well over $600.

By now, too late into the evening that it was difficult to tell if it was still the night before or early morning of the next day, the pack finally reached the final destination. Everyone is well and drunk or at the least, very tipsy (or high off of a joint in Pidge’s case, since she’s not the biggest drinker). 

On this Halloween Evening, there is a club that’s hosting a Latina night to celebrate the festivities, which had made Lance’s day more than his actual engagement, when he heard about it. 

But all the DJ seemed to be playing was a pathetic playlist of eight repeating songs and artists: Despacito, Ricky Martin, Sean Paul, Shakira, Mi Gente, Gasolina, Dura and a classic, Danza Kuduro (which was playing for the first time right now, and thankfully was _ not _ another round of Despacito). Shiro knew the names well enough because of their popularity back in the day, but also because Lance would throw his head back at each song change and yell out, “Oh my GOD! _ ~ vamos dancar kudurooo, oi oi o _i~~!! I love this song! Allurraa, don’t you love this song too?!”

This was the whitest latin playlist Shiro has ever heard played in one evening but Lance seems thrilled, as did everyone else in the club. Lance is currently tucked away in the corner of the dance floor, grinding his heart (and ass) out with his fiancee, the other Co-Alpha of the Pack, Allura. They did well together, even if Lance was a beta and admittedly struggled through some of Allura’s more extensible ruts. But they had grown together, through thick and thin, and came together and worked beautifully during the year that Shiro had been captured...

That was years ago, and still a sore spot in the pack, even with the extensive medical and mental therapy Shiro had undertook afterwards.

But Shiro knew, when he came back, what was once a friendly, sibling like annoying relationship, had developed into something beautiful. The two were able to read the other so well, and knew the exact moment when to step forward, or when to step back. They offered a shoulder to lean on, an open ear to listen to. They grew into best friends, and then lovers. And while Shiro never thought of them as true soulmates, they grew to learn each other and their quirks, to understand as best as they could. They took time and effort out of their day, because they wanted to, yearned for it, to develop those notions. It wasn’t a natural thing as it was with soulmates.

But to Shiro, it was equally as beautiful, if not moreso. 

And now, eight years later, they were finally engaged. 

And happily letting everyone within their current vicinity know, between the long, hot n’ heavy, tongue filled kisses.

Shiro shakes his head, turning around when Lance’s hands began wondering down Allura’s waist.

Shiro feels a dull ache at the back of his neck, akin to the beginning of a migraine. Sweat was building up. _ Fuck _, he thinks as he runs his metal arm over his forehead, breathing out. Why tonight?

He feels like he’s edging on a PTSD flashback, or a panic attack, and for no reason. There had been no trigger.

He’s watching from the sidelines, nursing his ice cold water while he thinks it over, eyelids feeling heavy and growing tired.

His skin is jittery and he feels a little panicked. Over sensitive. 

_ Breathe _.

Just like his therapist had taught him.

One inhale.

Hold.

Exhale.

Hold.

Breathe.

Repeat.

This was fine.

His pack was fine.

They were having fun.

Shiro didn’t understand why or what was happening, but maybe he did.

It is the beginning of Mercury Retrograde, falling on top of Halloween, which was so soon to Dia de los Muertos, and his rut had JUST ended, like barely four days ago.

And to reiterate, it’s Halloween, which is the one night a year that every type of person and creature came out to celebrate life together. It’s similar to that one Christmas day during World War I, when the Germans and English formed a single day of truce and celebrated the holiday together before going back to fighting the next day. 

Halloween for the supernatural was supposed to be a safe haven, a place of no death, just a day together, acknowledging each other’s existence; it was a beautiful thing, but the mix of all the unusual smells trapped in one place is getting to Shiro. 

Maybe that was part of it too.

There were many other packs together, and with that a few unmated omegas whose heads snapped when Shiro entered the room. He had bitten his lip with a blush and hid away when Lance and Hunk noticed and abrasively told him about his sudden popularity (it really wasn’t sudden, and something Shiro sadly had to deal with in his daily life).

He’s knocked out of his thoughts as Hunk pulls up beside him, Pidge under his giant arm.

“Sh’ro- Shirooo Man! We’ve been looking for you-”

Shiro’s head snaps at that. 

“What, why? Is everyone-”

Pidge snorts. “Calm down, Alpha. We’re fine. We just wanted to dance, let go a little bit. I can smell your tension from across the room.”

“Pidge found you.” Hunk smiles brightly, tripping over his own feet. Pidge supports him easily, the little beta much stronger than she appears as she holds up her mate.

“We alsooooo just wanted to let you know,” she says with a disconcerting smirk, “Keith just showed up.”

Keith? He hadn’t smelled him. 

That’s concerning.

But Keith is an enigmatic being, so not being able to smell him in such a tight space (when whatever was happening to Shiro was happening to Shiro) wasn’t that unnatural.

“He actually showed up tonight?” Shiro asks again, for confirmation and trying to hide his own growing grin.

Pidge nods. “Yeah, we’re just as surprised as you. We thought it may be too soon.” Her mood shifts, and Shiro feels his heart tighten.

Keith was, back in the day, Shiro’s neighbour before foster care became involved due to the fire. Tex Kogane (it was just a silly nickname that stuck) had passed away, and with no mother or other living relatives, Keith was forced to move away. 

That day was almost as difficult for Shiro as it had been for Keith. Watching his friend being pulled away by a bruising hand on his arm, into a small little car and driven down the lane, away from everything he ever knew? Shiro cried for days at the injustice of it all.

Keith’s Dad dies on duty, and he gets taken away? As if he was so unimportant?

Shiro had a fit when the house was sold and a new neighbour moved it (but to be fair, the McClain's were really sweet people, even if Lance was a tad annoying at first).

Keith luckily still stayed in the city, and they continued in the same schools together, but they didn’t see each other as much. Shiro, being older by a few years, watched as Keith fell into himself, struggled making friends and adapting to new home life after new home life before switching homes yet again.

By the time high school began, Shiro struggled to keep in contact, and Keith became a recluse. He’d fight when tempted and was constantly pushed around by his peers for no reason, other than not having parents, or just ‘being human’. He became more quiet, more like a feral animal, and if he was a werewolf, Shiro knew he’d be scared Keith had actually been going feral from the loneliness. He’d hide himself on the sidelines, and try to pretend like he didn’t exist. More of a spirit than a human, walking dully day to day trying to keep out as many fights as possible (yet failing).

He played the role of quiet survivor well, and it broke Shiro’s heart.

The other man was private, but beautiful. He wasn’t a light in a room, but an energy source, silently supporting others, always there when they lacked the essential tools to continue on. He was someone who always saw the best in others, going out of his way to put a smile on someone else’s face. When spoken to, he tried to do everything everyone didn’t do for him.

He was so sweet when given the chance, it was just too bad people rarely saw that side of him, and believed rumours over real life interactions.

Keith deserved far more than what he ever got. Shiro was one of the few he let in, and Shiro took that trust and held it tightly. He promised to never let Keith down.

He’d always be there for the human. And one day, when the time was right and after he presented as Alpha, he’d ask the human to join his pack.

Packs with different creatures weren’t so unusual or frowned upon now a days as they once had been, given the diversity of Earth. Purebred werewolf packs were actually quite difficult to come by. The only one he knew of was the super prestigious one in England, led by Zarkon and his wife, Haggar, and there was always gossip over whether or not Haggar was actually true in her lineage, as she always claimed to be.

But by the time Shiro was captured after his military mission and returned, Keith had changed. He wasn’t as open with Shiro, and apparently had a vampire boyfriend who no one had ever met.

Keith didn’t say much, but Shiro could tell from the visuals, from Keith’s demeanor. The way he held his shoulders, how his eyes shifted when he spoke. His mental health took a dark toll after Shiro disappeared. And when left alone, sinking to the bottom of his own despair, feeling like he had no one, Keith broke.

He tried to do something stupid.

He tried take himself away for good.

But someone stopped him, and that someone became Keith’s boyfriend.

A vampire.

Their relationship was rocky at the best of times, but Keith, having almost nothing else, found it difficult to leave. His boyfriend had been there when no one else was, he was the one stability, one constant in his life.

Keith told Shiro one evening when they were smoking a joint that he didn’t know if he would be able to live without his rock at his side, like he always was (his boyfriend was… demanding, to say the least, and always seemed to be lurking closely in some corner. Keith was never to stray too far. Shiro knew Keith had a strict curfew if and when he did leave his house, and that his boyfriend routinely checked his phone’s messages without permission. It wasn’t healthy, but it wasn’t Shiro’s place to speak).

But his boyfriend was pushing him for more. Wanted him to turn as well, become his long term mate. Keith wasn’t sure about that commitment at this point in time. He was still so young. But on the other side, being alone? Again? Keith said he didn’t know if he could go through with it.

Again.

Shiro had pulled him in to his side, held him close, said he had others now. Shiro’s pack: Allura, Coran, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Matt, Romelle, and Shiro himself. No matter what, and even if he needed time alone, if something ever happened, he always had a place with them.

Keith’s smile had been small but genuine.

He arrived to the gym the next day, with more bruises than usual.

Looking back, Shiro doesn’t know when the feeling started to become more. But he also knew, as long as Keith was someone else’s, he’d never act upon them. Seeing Keith happy was all he wanted. It’s all he ever wants, is to see Keith smile, like he so rarely does.

Even if he knew that Keith wasn’t happy before, and only felt secure and comfortable in an unstable environment due to personal trauma and abandonment issues. 

Even if, deep deep down, Shiro felt as though Keith was his, and he was Keith’s. Shiro didn’t want to scare the poor human away, or get attacked by a vampire for putting the moves on his boyfriend...

The breaking point occurred a few weeks ago, with of course, a violent fight.

Keith almost died from one punch too hard, flying straight into the corner of a shelf when he was trying to dodge and run away. And in the middle of his panic, his boyfriend turned him to save his life. 

After the bite, his boyfriend up and left without a word, was never charged, was never found, but Shiro received the call from him. This guy he’d never even met, only knew a face due to the changing pictures of Keith’s background on his phone once every couple of months, and his name. 

Shiro was the one to help Keith through the difficult transformation. It had been akin to a drug withdrawal, and was as equally hard to watch.

Keith had been already so close to death, and not every bite took. Thankfully Allura had medical experience with the supernatural, and had snuck in when Keith was unconscious, knowing he wouldn’t want her or the pack to see him in such a state.

Afterwards, Keith was like how he had been immediately after Shiro’s return. Closed off. Wilted. A body with no soul. His eyes weren’t even the same shade, glazed over.

He pushed Shiro away, asked him to leave, and said he’d talk to him when he was ready. He just needed time alone.

He had shut the door, and Shiro knew that there had been tears in his eyes. He had been seconds from breaking.

Shiro fought with himself, wanting to burst back into that sad little apartment, hold Keith against his chest, shush him, pet him, and take care of him until he felt completely better, as though he was truly worthy of life.

But Keith didn’t want him, had been calling for the name of another.

So Shiro turned, knowing Keith had a small supply of blood from the blood bank to hold him over (thank you, public health care system for supplying first time Vampires).

That had been a few weeks ago, and a few weeks too long. Shiro left a message or two every day, as did the rest of the pack, but Keith had yet to reach out.

Shiro guesses the long awaited engagement was enough to pull him out of his apartment for one evening.

Looking around the room for that familiar head of hair, Shiro can’t find him and loudly whines.

He was here, apparently, where was he? 

His vision began tunneling in his search.

God, did someone put something in his water?

Shiro makes another noise, and holds his face in his hands, trying to shake the pestering feelings off.

_ “~Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito. Deja que te diga cosas al oído~”  
_

  
Aaaaaand Despacito was playing apparently again.

Fuck.

Did the DJ have a hard on for 2 year, over-played songs by Daddy Yankee or some shit? 

Jeez.

But, truth be told. It could be worse.

Atleast it wasn’t the Justin Bieber version.

Pidge and Hunk don’t even notice his distress, thankfully, too gone in a werewolf infused liquor daze themselves. 

Suddenly the two betas both grab his metal hand and pull, Shiro leaving his glass of deliciously cold water on the counter and running down the stairs to the floor. 

They intertwine themselves in the floor of moving bodies, and begin dancing. Pidge rocks her hips as well as a high person can, while Hunk jumps up and down, arms out and pounding. All too soon, Shiro is pulled in a different direction. Going for a spin with the crowd, Shiro lets himself be moved while trying to get into the headspace to dance. Anything to bring him out from this dizzying lull he’s sinking in. Hunk and Pidge disappear into the crowd, and Shiro is left alone, dancing awkwardly with his hands, doing little circular motions and jutting his hips out every other beat.

His eyes still search until he feels small and cool hands of an omega touch his exposed abs, running up and over his bare shoulders.

Shiro shivers, eyes shutting. But this wasn’t who he wanted? This isn’t who he was searching for...

Also when did his shirt come off? Another beta begins dancing behind him. Shiro quickly picks up the movements, and their bare backs press together, gliding smoothly with the other. They lay their heads on their shoulders, grinding back and forth. 

The omega takes up their place in front of Shiro, dancing with him, chest to chest, groin to groin.

They both exhale loudly at the feel of skin on skin and Shiro can taste the sweet smell of wanting werewolf under him.

Why were there so many wolves here tonight?

As if his poor overwhelmed and overheating Alpha heart couldn’t already take it, he can smell the slick from the omega below, also recently out of a heat.

_Fuckkk_.

Shiro can’t help but dwell on his own stupidity - his rut had ended just a few days prior (coincidentally, the same day Lance popped the long awaited question), and now here he was. About to lose his goddamn mind. He feels himself falling into a peaceful lull that the well practiced omegan fingers bring. It’s as if his rut is reawakening, coming back full throttle. He’s fading deeper into his instincts, unaware but also so totally hyper aware (how does that even work?) of his surroundings. He can barely focus on everyone’s faces, the room just a blur of flashing colours, mixing together. His eyes can’t pick up on any of the details.

He feels drunk. He feels drugged. He feels overheated and needy.

But he knows there’s a small hand with deep claws, running down the length of his back, feeling his muscles. He knows the omega in front of him had long, wavy red hair, and smelled like cinnamon. He knows the random Beta dancing with their own mate beside him is from the Marmora pack, and that they were together with the really tall kitsune. 

He knows that the kitsune is one of Kolivan’s own. He knows that Kolivan is Keith’s boss, who secretly but not so secretly sees Keith more as a son than an employee at the shop. So, if the Marmoran pack is here, maybe that’s who forced Keith out tonight?

But the kitsune- they had an electric energy to them, a zapping current underneath their skin that Shiro could feel rising in their own daze. The more they fell to their own lust, the more impactful that swelling current is. It doesn’t hurt, though. It just feels surprisingly. Shiro has never been shocked by a kitsune before. What was the guy’s name again... Ulaz? Then- then was the beta Thace? Shiro knew they smelled familiar.

See? Shiro’s totally aware but so unaware all at the same time, just relying on different instincts to get him through this strange overpowering episode of spinning lust.

But he himself is enjoying it. He likes the attention. He likes the relaxation of his muscles that he hasn’t felt for so long. The unknown individuals are grinding heavily on him, using him solely for his growing dick, but it’s difficult to do more than that in this packed club. 

He’s so lost in himself and the crowd, he’s completely unanimous and safe. He feels safe here. Which was odd. There’s too many other worldly creatures out. He’s barely thinking, and instead just feeling.

Something is off completely now, he understands. His instincts were saying that something seemed to be wrong before, but he now he isn’t concerned. He’s not on fire like he had been before. But he can feel everything. So. Well!!

Touch just improved by like 1000x. It is just so much.

It’s amazing.

Shiro has to take a shaky breath in because it’s all too much and wonderful.

Shiro is stuck amidst a lovely swath of sweaty, slimy, smelly bodies, all grabbing for him, feeling him up. They moaned when they sucked in his musky scent. He knows he’s losing it. It was too soon from his rut to be in the public’s eye. He’s too on edge. 

His inner (idiot) alpha loves it, preens, but honestly- him thinking with his inner alpha is worse than thinking with his dick, and that’s pretty bad on a good day.

Everyone is dressed up or down, a wonderful mix of creative costumes, cheesy costumes bought from a department store, last minute ‘what-do-I-have--in-my-closet’ costumes, and the last and seemingly most popular one - basically costumeless bodies - so nothing. There is more nudeness tonight in the club than there were clothes.

Shiro almost wonders if he missed the memo; when did Halloween get so sexual?

The hand on his back moved around his waist and ran up his chest, and oh yeah - he was one of those individuals.

What did happen to his shirt?

What was happening to Shiro?

Or was it mercury retrograde coming into effect and just fucking with everyone's inner mating cycles? Plus Halloween.

Plus rut.

There was just too many factors.

Shiro can barely think, slowly teetering the edge of running on borderline instinct. 

Shiro prides himself on being a proper, manly man of an alpha. Wanna know what manly-man of an alpha means to Shiro? 

Respect. Kindness. No judgement or forcing yourself or your needs on others. Protection and offering a place of protection to anyone who feels like they need it.

Y’know when those things can't happen?

When Shiro is thinking with his inner alpha - which he realizes is essentially just his dick - just the knotted, thicker, more needy version of his dick.

The smells of the club are overwhelming and pungent. They mix so sweetly together. It’s saccharine, bordering on sour with the mix of alcohol and the other, more desperate and territorial creatures in the midst. Luckily, most of them seem to be mated, and if they aren’t, they’ve already laid their claim for the evening and are probably pounding their chosen one up against a dirty bathroom stall. Even the omega in front of him seems to have their eye on someone else, even Shiro knows that. And Shiro is barely coherent.

But he knows, while this is nice, really really nice, the attention of bodily touches, they aren’t from the one he wants, the one he’s looking for.

His mind is riddled. They were here right? His mate? Where was his mate?

Shiro makes a noise, similar to a distressed growl. Another young omega near him grows sweeter from the sound, and Shiro pushes himself away. He needs to leave. The club is too much, too fuzzy and hazy around the edges.

God, where was his pack? Were they safe? 

Yes. 

Yes they were. They were just here. Well, Pidge and Hunk were, at least. He thinks he remembers Allura and Lance sneaking off a few minutes before. He needs to get his head straight. He needs to sober up and get fresh air. He’s the DD for Christ sake, everyone is relying him!

The mix of minimal alcohol in his system is not helpful, and he briefly wonders if he should attempt to find Hunk and Pidge. The dynamic duo are sure to have some weed or CBD oil on hand to calm him down (since Shiro can’t suck in smoke to save his life - also the paranoia is excruciating).

He knows Keith used to mixed coke with alcohol on bad nights, stating that it causes a sobering effect, makes the atmosphere more clear and _ there _.

Shiro knows that is the exact opposite of what he needs right now, but - _ Keith _.

Keith was here. Is here.

Shiro knows it, can feel it. He still can’t smell him, but-

And as Shiro was going up the stairs, he turns, slowly, and there he is. One of the flashing lights seemingly stalled on his dancing form. 

Time stills.

He’s in the middle of the dance floor, all eyes on him, wanting him. It’s like everyone knows he’s single now. They salivating over him, mouths open to ask him to spread his legs for them. And he’s open and inviting. Keith is hungry and on the prowl, but he doesn’t even notice their wandering eyes.

He’s plastered awkwardly between two wolves from the Marmora pack. He, like many others, is not dressed up for Halloween, but rather just for a normal club night. He’s sweaty too, his skin glistening. But he’s a vampire now - do they perspirate? Or is that just water on his chest. Shiro can definitely picture Keith throwing water on himself just to cool down, or put on a show for those staring eyes.

He’s wearing a black, purposely ripped, long sleeved crop top that sticks closely to his skin. His abs are on display, and he’s wearing those tiny ass jean short shorts. They put Jessica Simpson in Daisy Dukes to shame. They ride up his ass and are less covering than underwear, but Shiro, nor anyone else, is complaining. They show off his perfectly plump assets.

He looks like a damned twink. Maybe that is the costume, Shiro briefly wonders, but knows he’s worn it before on nights out. 

But what makes Shiro breathe in, what makes the room stop, is that Keith is smiling.

He’s smiling so widely, showing teeth - those clipped, deathly fangs, and it’s genuine. 

Shiro loses himself more, especially as one of the blade pack members runs his hand, already furring as he begins to wolf out, claws at Keith’s ass.

The one in front of Keith nips at Keith’s neck, which seems to shock him back into reality. Shiro watches as Keith’s nerves pick up, tripping over himself as he gets away.

It’s too soon for anyone to get close to that area.

Shiro can still see the recent scar from that night.

Keith literally runs away and dashes for the stairs, slowing down from everyone trying to grab at him, trying to pull him into dance with them. Keith barely recognizes it.

He grows near in his frantic, heavy breathing state, and his cheeks are flushed, lips big and red as if he just-

And Shiro presses tightly against the rail, holding himself back. He can’t help but picture Keith doing those things, and whines. He doesn’t like it. He wants Keith to consent first, wants to make sure Keith is okay with him having those thoughts, needs Keith to return the feelings. 

Or else what kind of sick perv is Shiro? 

Just imagining his poor friend sucking off some Marmoran member in one of those dirty bathroom stalls. Mouth wide, saliva running down his chin, choking loudly as he’s knotted, cum dripping-

Shiro shakes it off again, opening his eyes. And of course, he sees Keith and only Keith.

Their eyes meet, and the nerves disappear and Shiro watches as the smile from before slowly returns. It’s nowhere as large, but it’s their, hidden for Shiro’s eyes only.

Shiro’s heart tugs.

Keith’s shoulder fold from relief as he walks towards Shiro.

“Shiro?” He says loudly over the music, but it reaches Shiro’s ears like a whisper. The only thing that makes it through the fog and the distance of everything else. Of course it’s him. 

Shiro can’t even hearing fucking Despacito playing for the 18th time in a row now.

“I thought you guys left already. I was worried I was too late.” 

It’s always been him.

The fact that Keith’s had the limelight for most of the night, having been pressed between an alpha and a beta with alpha tendencies, his own costumeless, practically naked body brightens like a halo for only Shiro to see.

His hair is stuck, pressed by the sweat of his neck, drying and going cold.

Shiro can see the streaks, the fades of the watermarks, running down his chest and over his abs.

The shorts he wears hides nothing. A hint of a lacy red thong can be seen, snug against the V of his hips. 

And he’s obviously turned on.

But- how?

Maybe he still had some blood left… is that how vampires worked?

But Shiro senses the concern, sees the arch of the other’s brow, and no- no. The last thing he wants to do is concern his friend. Keith.

Shiro hasn’t spoken yet, has only stared. Oh shit. That’s awkward. He opens his mouth, no sound comes out. 

Shit.

He can’t keep his eyes away.

He blanks again and can see Keith’s further unease.

No - he can’t think Shiro is uncomfortable about his new lineage, could he?

No, Keith deserves so much better.

Keith, who rarely ever gets out. Keith, who rarely ever has a fun time. Who recently had a pretty devastating break up with his long term boyfriend. Who recently was _ turned _ by his now shitty ex of a boyfriend. Who Shiro has been friends with since early childhood years, has seen grow up, through the bad times, and turn into this marvelous, wonderful, beautiful, stunning, and stupidly _ pretty _vampire of a man.

He deserves this night even more than Lance and Allura and-

“Shiro, hey, you okay? Your… eyes.” Keith points. And Shiro feels himself mimic the gesture with a grunt, his arms heavy while they turn and point towards his own face. His eyes cross.

He hears Keith chuckle, now standing only a few inches away. His lips looks so red and soft.

“Alright, big guy. Did you take something?” He asks pleasantly, with a smile. “Your pupils are huge. Like, completely black.” 

Now Shiro feels like he’s being scolded, and can feel his metaphorical tail tucking itself between his legs. He shakes his head with a whine, and Keith looks at him with confusion.

“Did you have too much to drink? I know how you can get with that infused alcohol.”

Stupid Rut. Stupid Halloween. Stupid Retrocury Metrograde.… or whatever universal shift that was taking place in their solar system was called.

Shiro huffs. “I… I- a- human shot and beer… at... “ he thinks it over, “4 hours ago…?” He manages to say, still pointing to himself.

Man, it’s hard to speak. His tongue feels heavy and full of fuzz. And he finds it hard to move his mouth.

Keith makes a face, tilting his head to the side. “Only two? 4 hours ago?” His voice rises with tension.

Shiro nods vivaciously, whining.

Biting his lips, Keith grabs Shiro’s hand and pulls him off the stairs. He seems to know where he’s going. Shiro follows easily.

Follow Keith. 

He’s safe. 

Protect Keith.

Keep him safe.

He notices someone growl and yelp lewdly as Keith passes, eyes growing bold, and Shiro sneers at him. The ghoul backs off, his shoulder falling frontward.

Keith shakes his head, but Shiro can hear the ease in his voice.

“Breathe there big guy. I’m okay.”

They reach their destination, and all of a sudden Shiro sees everyone. Huddled together and talking at a high top table. There are at least three rounds of finished shots between them all.

Lance shouts as Shiro and Keith approach.

“Keithhhh?!!! Alpha!! Whr’ve you beeeeeen?” He yells, falling over them in a sad attempt at a hug. The smell of alcohol immediately ruins the sweet scent Shiro had previously been engaged with. Shiro sneers, quickly backing away and shoving the beta away.

He doesn’t like that scent.

Keith holds Lance up with a hand at his chest, while Lance gapes at Shiro’s bizarre behaviour.

“Shiro?” The beta questions drunkenly, a slight slur to his wording. Allura immediately sobers up, sensing the concern from her mate. She stalks forward, pushing Lance behind her, which includes Keith. 

Shiro snarls and Allura remains calm, her eyes sharpening.

“Shiro, are you-”

Lance pipes up. “Is he going feral?”

Allura shakes her head. “No, no, he’s not- Shiro, you’re safe.” She starts, hands up. “I think something triggered another rut.”

He shakes his head, confused. Rut? But-

“But Sheeero’s rut just passed!” Lance exclaims.

Yes. That.

Allua pushes Lance more behind herself, and then, in a test, puts a bit of distance between herself and Keith. Keith picks up on it, and his scent- His scent! Shiro can pick up his scent!

It sours, and his face falls. Why is Keith’s scent souring? It should smell earthy, like passing rain in a field. Fresh air and newly grown flowers in spring. Nature, dirt, earthly, grounding.

That’s Keith. 

But it’s souring?!

Allura notices Shiro’s anger and turns to Keith, and it’s like watching a mental puzzle piece itself together.

Allura smiles sweetly to Keith, although keeping her distance. “Keith, please don’ take this the wrong way. I am honestly so happy you were able to come tonight! I know it’s been difficult, I’m sorry, I know. I apologize that we’ve brought you out, when Shiro seems to be triggered into a forceful rut.”

“A rut?” Keith and the rest of the pack members balk. 

“He’s going red?!”

“Rogueeee.” Lance whispers, and Allura makes a face.

Shiro whines loudly again, shuffling on his feet. It’s too loud, and he feels too alone over here.

But he doesn’t like the alcohol smell.

He doesn’t like the weed smell.

He doesn’t like the Marmoran smell. The ghouls. The kitsune. The faes. The druids. The leprechauns.

He likes Keith’s natural smell, but it’s souring, like a piece of fruit left out to dry and shrivel up, for the flies to pick at. 

He doesn’t like it.

He can hear himself whining loudly again, distressed. He feels his claws coming out, latching onto his human arm.

Grounding.

“You’re safe.” Allura repeats, closer. “Shiro, I think earlier-”

But Shiro isn’t listening to her.

Keith moves closer to Shiro. Keith’s hand reaches Shiro’s arm, and when they touch, something happens, like the early zap from the kitsune. But more powerful.

The sounds of the club come back all at once and Shiro nearly falls forward, catching himself.

Despacito (how is the damned song _ still _playing?!) starts pounding in his head, and the room grows clear but it’s all too quick, too sudden. Shiro is back, but he knows the previous emotions, whatever happened is still there. He feels the rut, his alpha is tearing itself out of his chest to come out completely. 

He grows nauseous at all the ways he’s being pulled. Protect his pack. Protect his crush (because now that he’s back, he knows they’re not lovers, they’re not mates- it’s a crush. A crush that’s been a crush for over 10 years but whatever. Shiro in his right mind can not and will not push himself and his feelings onto Keith like that.)

But still, he’s needy, panicked, and spinning. He needs to get out of here while he has a chance.

Bringing up his eyes from the floor after feeling the wave of nausea pass, he turns to Keith. His gentle brush. Their connection. Keith - Keith is doing something. Is it a trigger? One of Keith’s new vampire powers? Does he know? Does he understand what’s happening?

“Shiro. You’re safe.”

And Keith removes his hand, and with it, the last strand of Shiro’s sanity. Shiro goes to try and stop it, keep him locked on, but Keith moves his arm too quickly.

In seconds Shiro feels his alpha take over, breath heavy, scent musky and overpowering. It starts in his chest, flows from his back and his claws come out. 

He barely keeps the fur hidden during his concentration to keep himself as human as possible.

A swathe of a rainy day and spring flowers breezes past his nose, just beside him, hovering, a hint of lime interrupting the flow.

Keith?

Keith.

Keith. 

_ Keith. _

He’s safe. He’s with Shiro.

Keith is alive, brilliant, beautiful. 

Here.

With Shiro.

For Shiro.

He. 

Is. 

_Shiro’s._

Staring into Keith’s eyes and seeing a future he’s longed for, Shiro snarls loudly, grabbing for Keith’s waist and yanks him to his side. He folds his arms protectively around the younger man, tucking him into himself.

He never loses sight of those surprised violet as Shiro leaves his body and the world turns black.

All Shiro can hear before is Keith calling out his name.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith draws a circle.
> 
> And then a star.
> 
> And then a triangle, and then another circle.
> 
> And then he draws a heart, right over Shiro’s own,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup, heres the ending of my super late halloween fic  
enjoy its badly edited, not beta read, and 59 pages of angst, fluff, and smut  
have fun  
Warning: lots of cheesy sex

Keith really hadn’t expected this outcome when he left his house this evening. It was the first time even leaving the small quarters since turning. He did almost leave once before, when the blood from the fridge was long gone, and almost two weeks had passed and Keith felt himself going feral from the new hunger. An addict needing his fix, that’s all he was now. 

And as a new vampire, the idea of feeding scared Keith. He didn’t want to hurt anyone; what if he drank too much? Lost himself to the taste? There were so many case precedents with that exact issue: New Vampire. No Mentor or Sect to belong in. Go feral. Accidentally kill. Realize what they did after finishing. Kill themselves or wait for the authorities to take them to jail.

Keith would have preferred to just die before letting that happen, and was honestly planning on starving himself to death to that brink.

But Kolivan, his boss and good friend, came by. He forced himself through the door and broke the fucking hinges doing so. Keith had been hiding under his covers, almost dashed under the bed. He could feel his teeth come out at the smell of fresh human - werewolf, even better, so close to the full moon. But Kolivan came in, despite the hisses and strange eyes boring at him. He grabbed for Keith before the little vampire could get away and held him as he broke down.

He rubbed his back, made sure Keith was calm before speaking up.

Kolivan obtained some numbers, a list of addresses that held events for creatures and humans alike to dance with vampires, for the purpose of being taken. They were objects, things to be used. These people loved the idea of their blood being taken because, apparently, a vampire drinking blood was a very sexually, gratifying experience, similar to a mix of heroin and MDMA.

Keith, seeing the pictures of the events, hated the sexual aspect and whined in fear, trying to keep his head tucked away in Kolivan’s shoulder. But it had been so close to the full moon. Kolivan was an Alpha- so strong. So powerful.

Keith was so close that that thick, piercing blue vein in his neck.

His blood was thick, practically begging Keith to drench himself in the tasteful ecstasy. The blood cells were actually calling out to him. Keith had felt himself drool, movements lethargic and wilted when he tried to get away from it all.

Kolivan took control, forcing the weak, too-out-of-it Keith to feed from him, forced Keith to open his mouth and bite at his wrist.

Keith, when he slowly came back to himself, cried when he realized what he was doing, what he’d become. He couldn’t hold himself back. He was a damned weakling. Kolivan held his head, forced him to feed until he was overly full. Keith almost puked because it was too much, too new, but he managed to keep it down. He didn’t want to lose blood from an unkilled victim, anyway. 

That had been over a week ago, and while the werewolf blood was still holding out from overfeeding, Keith could feel the effects of his hunger coming back.

Luckily, hunger was a norm in Keith’s life, from his foster homes that cared too little, to his boyfriend - ex. _ Ex-boyfriend _, who preferred his smaller stature at all times.

Keith could handle it. He wasn’t shaky, wasn’t feral or dissociating yet.

So when he received the text about the engagement and the celebration on Halloween (wasn’t that also the beginning of Mercury Retrograde? That always fucked with the wolves), Keith didn’t see why he shouldn’t go, besides being his usual reclusive self. So, he texted Kolivan and the Marmoran pack, asking to go together. Keith was prone to ditching last minute, a flaky sort, especially since the bite took. His mental health would just take a tumble, and sometimes he needed that kick in the ass to boot himself out of his house.   
  
And he had wanted to go out, and didn’t want that stupid voice in his head to stop him for once. So what if he was a vampire? So what if he was a little hungry - he could deal with it.

He’s allowed to have fun, right?

Well.

“Shiro?” The Alpha, since turning, is reduced to nothing but feral growls, grunts, and mere animalistic sounds.

Again. This is not what Keith had been expecting when he left his house this evening.

“Shiro,” Keith tries again. Shiro’s eyes, that went formally pure black now flashed a violent glowing crimson. His fangs are out, too, along with his claws (which somehow include his prosthetic? Magic was wild) and the bushier fur along his human arm. But the claws - the damned claws are currently leaving scratches along Keith’s bare thighs. 

Fuck.

“Shiro, c’mon, ease up. You’re hurting me.” Shiro’s whine is devastating and Keith immediately turns to shush him as best he can.

So. Here’s Keith. Being held like a baby on the side of a wolf’s hip. A wolf that has completely wolfed out and was tunneling into a forced rut. A wolf that Keith has secretly not so secretly had a thing for, for most of his pathetic human life. Except, he left his neighbourhood, and then barely saw Shiro after that. The crush always still existed, the feelings becoming tenfold the few times he did get to see Shiro in the school’s hallways, but then Shiro graduated. He moved away and joined the Garrison which had strict communication policies, and got captured while deployed.

And had been declared dead.

And Keith barely made it through it that time, feeling like he had lost it all. He almost tried to end it- if his boyfriend hadn’t saved him…

And then Shiro returned, and Keith, while the feelings were still simmering, knew he could never act. He loved his boyfriend, he really did. And besides, Shiro deserved a beautiful omega, someone who could appropriately control his pack, who Shiro could fill their belly with litters and litters of beautiful pups.

Not just a stupid, mere, weak human being.

Who was a man.

And definitely could not get pregnant.

And now, Shiro just lost it. When he grabbed for Keith it was in the snap of a finger. Keith didn’t even have a moment to backtrack and cry out. He was hitched up the side of Shiro’s waist, and was held by one arm against Shiro’s hips.

He was literally being held like a baby, a baby that that cooed while their mother cooked or went about their day and needed the spare arm. Keith, who yelped at the change of position, had attempted to wrap his legs around the shirtless hips, and threw his arms over the bare shoulders too hold on. But after awhile that was super uncomfortable, and now Keith just let his legs fall. He was held up enough anyways.

Also, this seemed to please Shiro, who is purring away.

So yeah. Now. Keith is currently unable to move. Shiro is holding him, his second, metal arm now joining his other. Keith shifts, and feels the overwhelmingly large and warm hands covering his ass and thighs. They’re backed against a wall while the rest of his pack coos and cawes at the ‘cuteness’ of the two. Everyone except for Allura. Allura remains concerned. Ever the over-cautious Alpha, even on her engagement celebration night with her pack.

Together with Romelle, the two attempted (and failed) to figure out the best course of action to get Shiro out of here safely without the man attacking anyone.

Allura, who is also a damned Queen in every sense of the word, also attempted (and failed) to hurd the pack away, along with Pidge and Matt’s phones. The little gremlins (they aren’t actually gremlins, that’s just an appropriate derogatory term, because they _ should _ be gremlins rather than betas) keep taking pictures and videos, totally unconcerned for their Alpha’s mental well-being. 

Shiro also doesn’t appreciate when Allura comes close to either of them. He even almost started a brawl when the clubs security, upon smelling the anxiety produced before Shiro wolfed out, came over to help. Shiro had hid as best he could after that, which really wasn’t that helpful. They were just corned between two walls, right beside the table with the abundant amount of drained shots. Keith’s back is pressed against the wall, having been shuffled around to Shiro’s front, chest to chest (and Keith’s ass is totally being supported by Shiro’s apparently gigantic dick). 

Shiro is doing his best to hide ‘_Ke__ef _ ’, or ‘ _ protect Keef _’. Shiro is using minimalistic words when he was able to speak at all.

The pack is literally two feet away, giggling and laughing at the two, still taking photos with flash that blinds Keith’s eyes, and Shiro’s oblivious to it all. He nuzzles his nose into Keith’s outstretched neck, fucking purring.

A fucking wolf who purrs.

Who would have thought.

Anyone who passes gives a weird or concerned look before Shiro growls and they run off with a sound. Keith can sense Kolivan’s piercing eyes filled with concern from across the club. Even if he can’t see the other Alpha.

Right, if Keith can reach his phone, he should shoot Kolivan a text. It seems like he won’t be needing that ride home after all.

Also Keith’s legs are falling asleep. This is super uncomfortable.

“_Aaand we’re past last call everyone! Who's ready for the last song of the evening _?!” The DJ calls out excitedly. 

The crowd goes wild. A foreign minotaur from Crete, named Krieos (who Keith had just so happened to give a blowjob to earlier that evening) jumps up and down, literally shaking the club’s flooring.

Shiro makes a sound against Keith’s skin, and Keith runs his hand soothingly through the Alpha’s hair, petting him as the club’s walls tremble.

“_This is it guys! Happy Halloween, Mercury Retrograde, and to all the spirits coming out early this year, happy Dia de los Muertos! Let's DANCE!!!! _”

The guitar chords for Despacito starts again, but it’s a remix of all the songs this time.

Thank. 

Fuck.

“Allura Babe-yyyy!!! It- itza lass’ song! We HAVE to dance!” The tall beta jumps up and down, pulling Allura’s arm towards the dance floor.

Allura looks back to Keith, obviously left with a personal struggle. 

“Alluraaaaaaa.” Lance whines.

Keith shakes his head, calling out, “Go on, it’s your big night. We’ll be okay.” He stretches his neck to be able to see over Shiro’s shoulder, instead of just trying to talk to the top of Allura’s head.

She sighs, silver hair drenched in sweat and sparkles begin to fall over her shoulder. “Are you sure? Will you be okay here for a few minutes? It may be best to leave together, after the crowds, considering…” She juts her head towards Shiro, who suddenly turns his back fully to her, and presses Keith higher against the wall.

Keith knows he makes a face.

Shiro’s not doing anything, but he can feel him - can feel Shiro’s giant cock between his spread legs. Pressed right against where he could plunge into Keith, could just take him right there-

Keith tries to smile through a salacious pant.

It’s mildly concerning how interested in that idea he is.

“We’ll be fine. Maybe- maybe I can get him out of here before-” Shiro thrusts upwards and Keith has to hide his gasp, “b-before the rush. Get us to safety.” He smiles, and Shiro presses more painfully into him further at the word ‘_ safety _’. 

Keith whines in pain then. He feels like his ribs are about to crack. “Shiro, please, back up please. My rib,” he whispers in explanation into Shiro’s ear. Shiro shivers and breathes out a harsh breath, and does exactly as he’s told. He moves back a little, allowing Keith the ability to breathe.

Keith considers Allura’s point. About the crowds. But leaving together may do more harm than good in this situation.

“Go enjoy the rest of your special night, Allura.” He continues to persuade. “We’ll be okay. I’m going to try and steer this guy home.” Keith tries to chuckle, but it’s half-hearted.

Allura frowns, but is quickly led away by her fiance. Romelle shoots Keith a salute, and tells him to message them. She mentions Shiro’s password to his phone, that was resting in his back pocket of his sinfully tight, tight jeans. That are still more accessible to Keith than his own phone in his own pocket, that is currently covered by Shiro’s sexily large hand.

The pack joins the rest of the creatures and humans alike on the dance floor, as the remix flows through the room.

Keith can feel a drop of sweat drop fall down his temple. The heat of the club is stenching, and clearly Shiro doesn’t like it either, given how the big lug is trying to hide and burrow himself into Keith’s neck.

“Okay, Shiro… We gotta- hey, Shiro, can you look at me? Hey,” Keith calls for him, running a kind pat of his hand against Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro does as asked, though lazily and uncontrolled. He sways as he moves, looking at Keith in the eyes.

“There we go, there you are.”

“_Keith _,” Shiro sighs, a small smile on his lips. “Keith.” He repeats in a panted breath. “Protected. Safe.”

Keith nods. “Yes, yes. Let’s do that. Let’s get to safety.”

Shiro shakes his head, brows furrowing with obvious confusion. “N- not safe? Keith... Not safe?” His fangs become more prominent, and that red glow exaggerates.

Ah shit.

“I’m okay! We’re okay - We’re safe, but I feel uncomfortable, y’know? There’s too many people and supernaturals here. So let’s go. Can you do that Shiro? Can you get us out of here?”

Shiro drawls at the demand, and carefully shifts Keith in his arm, and moves away from the wall. 

Shiro has a bout of tunnel vision and sways as he walks.

_ Get out. Get out. Get out. Fine door. Get out. _

_ Keep Keith safe. _

It’s lucky enough people seem to realize what’s happening and steer clear. It’s not unusual to see a wolfed out Alpha entering rut.The creatures of the night leave a perfect path from that tiny corner to one of the many exits of the club. They know that there is no need to get in the way of an alpha and their… uh… whatever Keith was.

Though Keith makes sure to let people know he was okay. Everything was alright. They just needed to leave (clearly).

It’s a few precious moments before Keith feels the night’s breeze against his back, the sound of the club’s music now muted and leaving a ringing in his ears. He recognizes that they went out through the back.

Thank god, Keith thinks. There isn’t a crowd like there is in the front for the cabs.

Though there are a few couples, making out or fucking against the walls.

The wet slap of skin on skin is deafening, and Keith feels Shiro’s intrigue. Shiro growls when he smells the lube, the sweat.

The come.

“Get out of here,” Keith commands hurriedly. “Shiro. Get us out of here. “ Shiro seems to pick up the suggestions, and sluggishly makes his way out of the alley, away from the couples.

The streets on this side of the block are completely empty and bare. It’s silent, and the sky shimmers in stars and the glow of the moon, the cloudless night basking them with it’s cool wind. Shiro continues down the sidewalk, seemingly having no direction he wishes to pursue. He’s simply walking, with Keith in his arms.

He makes noises every now and then, though, obviously unhappy.

Keith needs to get him to safety, some place they both trust, and wait out the rest of this rut.

Shit, where were they to go?

How would they get there?

Should they go to Shiro’s giant home, which is in the suburbs and far, _ far _ away, and which he also owns and _ lives _with the rest of his pack (and that has been established, Shiro wants no one else around)?

Or do they go back to Keith’s, which is much closer, but a tiny studio bedroom apartment? That _ definitely _ still has lingering scents of his ex-boyfriend? (Keith hasn’t been able to get rid of the pillow or the remaining clothes the older man hadn’t taken…)

Keith is about to ask when Shiro stops and sits on a set of stairs, leading up to someone’s condo. Keith is tired. It’s almost 2 am and he can taste the anxiety and unease coming from Shiro. He’s shuffled around, now sitting in Shiro’s lap, his knees placed on either side of the Alpha’s hips.

Now with the ability to move more, Keith settles. He stretches his back and hears a pop, His legs can be dealt with later, but this change of position is already better.

Shiro seems sullen.

So Keith taps at the Alpha’s chin. “Hey, big strong Alpha. What’s wrong?” He keeps the question easy to understand, the tone left without tension. Even if Keith is very nervous, knows they’re alone in a… not perfect part of town, in the middle of the night. Keith tries not to show it.

But his heart is racing and he knows Shiro can pick it up.

“Unhappy…” Shiro chokes out.

“You’re unhappy?”

“No. You.” Shiro says. His claws tighten. “Never happy. Always... Hurt. Smell Hurt. A-and sour.” He squeezes his eyes shut and his mouth pulls to a frown. “Always sour.”

“Wait, Shiro-”

“Never smile.” Shiro says, lips trembling. “Just want you to smile. Want you happy. Protect. Safe… not hurt.. Not _ sour. _ ” He says the word with disgust. “There’s a blackness. Like grey. Bad bad grey.” Shiro admits. “Sadness. I don’t like it. Smell is, during bad, _ bad times _ \- heavy. Too much. I _ hate _it.”

Keith is quickly engulfed in a hug again, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

He stares at the condominium, the little patio that sits behind the small, locked gate.

This is a lot to take in.

He always thought he hid it so well. He tried to hide it. Tried to make others not worry, make them know he was okay, really.

It’s a little nauseating to know that all of Keith’s tucked away emotions had a scent.

Shiro could tell all along?

“I-...” Keith gulps. “I am. I am happy.” 

Keith doesn’t even believe the sound of his own voice when he says it aloud. 

“No.” Shiro presses, quite stern. “Never smile. Sad. Dark. You feel dark. Your heart- it beats fast, like it’s scared.” Shiro pulls back, and Keith feels like his own heart, the thing currently being _ openly _ discussed by Shiro, is left hanging and open and vulnerable on his sleeve, for everyone to see. He’s never been a good actor, and knows he can’t lie worth a damn. “Want-” Shiro starts, obviously struggling with how much this means to him, “want to change that. You deserve-”

“Keith.” 

S_h__it. _

_ “ _Keith, come here.”

Shiro growls in warning at the voice and Keith twists his body to see over his shoulder. “Kolivan!” 

Shiro roars, and Keith has to cover his ears. 

Great, Shiro probably just woke up the entire neighbourhood. 

Keith is suddenly tossed upward and thrown haphazardly over Shiro’s shoulder. His forehead smacks into Shiro’s ass while Shiro is trying to back them away. He’s not seeing straight, obviously scared. The two almost take a tumble when Shiro walks into the stairs and the metal railing.

Keith tries to see, perches himself against Shiro’s hips and tries to look around. He can see Kolivan, upside down, wolfed out, fangs bared.

“Shit! Kolivan! Stop!!” Kolivan stops growling and backs away a bit. “Something triggered his rut. He’s not- he’s not thinking straight!” Keith calls out hurriedly in explanation.

This could get ugly real fast.

“Which is why we need to get you away from him, Kit.”

Shiro furthers into his aggressive stance; he’s getting ready to attack.

“No. I protect him- I protect Keith.”

“Not in this state, Shiro.” Kolivan tries to reason, but knows immediately that it falls on deaf ears. Shiro isn’t Shiro right now. He sees nothing but a predator coming for the prey that he caught. “Keith, he listens to you. Get him to let you down. Send him away. And come back to the Marmoran base, you’ll be safe-”

“Safe with ME!” Shiro roars again, and Keith swears his body grows bigger, his chest hulking out.

Like a damned Pokemon evolution.

“Kolivan you’re making it worse! I got this, I can handle this. I swear I-”

“No, Keith, you don’t-”

“I want this!” Keith yells. “Shiro’s always been there for me. He’s done more for me than I can ever repay! Please, I want to be there for him when he needs it too. He- he needs me right now, Kolivan. And you’re scaring him. Just go, please, just_ go _ and I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Kolivan returns to his normal human-like stature, no fur or fangs or puffed out wolf chest. He leaves his claws out and hanging, just to be Extra™.

“I don’t think you realize what you’re doing, Kit.” Kolivan sighs with fatherly disappointment.

Shiro is just rumbling his distaste like a vacuum through the entire conversation, making it hard for Keith to hear what Kolivan says.

But Keith pats Shiro’s ass. “It’s alright, Shiro. He won’t do anything. Can you let me up please?”

And Shiro does. He pulls Keith back up into a straight position, his ass basically perched on Shiro’s shoulder and upper chest now. He has to hold onto the Alpha’s head and hair to keep himself upright. Luckily Shiro has a good hold on his legs though. Clawed, directly right into the meat of his pale skin.

Shiro definitely has a thing for thighs, Keith realizes.

Keith gently pets Shiro’s hair with a sigh. “I’m just helping him through his rut. It’ll be fine.”

“No, Kit. That’s not all this is. This rut, it isn’t right.”

“He’s right, Keith.” Keith can feel the roll of his eyes.

Great.

What else could happen tonight?

“Get out of here,_ druid _. You’re not needed here.” Kolivan snarls.

“Oh, on the contrary. You see, this is my Alpha. I feel as though I am the perfect individual to be here.”

Keith turns backwards, knowing he’s surrounded: one, by Kolivan’s pack who have kind of taken Keith in as a faux-member since he started at the shop, and two, now by Coran.

And whoever the fuck that old guy is beside the Altean druid. He seems confused. “Uhh, Coran? I thought you said you live here…” The old guy says, long silver hair falling over his shoulder (Coran has a type). “What’s going on?”

Coran, all wide smiles and bristling eyes, starts immediately into his lecture.

“Shiro, one of the Alpha’s of our pack, had his rut triggered. Quite unfortunate, really. His rut had only just ended a few days ago, and I know it wasn’t a good one.” He smiles on, considering the crescent moon above. “On Mercury retrograde, Halloween, and a few days before Dia de Los Muertos of all things. With all that power, astrological changes, and spirituality coming into play, along with that magical curse, it’s no wonder Shiro’s behaving as he is. Honestly, you must be a pretty strong anchor, or else he’d be ravaging and killing anyone in his path right now.”

Coran considers Shiro with a thoughtful look, throws his hands out for the theatrics of his monologue and says, “Well, either that, or wait for the rut to overheat and kill him slowly and very, very painfully. Would take a few days for that outcome I’d imagine, unless he found something to mate. But I don’t think the curse is that powerful. Hmm, quite the conundrum, I see.” Coran fucking massages his stupid moustache while he says this.

“Anchor? What is- w-wait wait, _ kill?!?!!” _

“An anchor, something to keep him human during times of stress. Something he holds closely to his heart, believes in trusts and loves. It keeps him anchored in reality, a la the name, anchor!” Coran dictates, without going more into the last part of his previously made statement.

Keith’s mouth falls open. “Oh.”

“You,” Coran states, so easily. “He grabbed onto you, quite physically it seems. And he’s using you as a way to keep his sanity. If you weren’t present, or let yourself be his anchor… well, I’m afraid our Shiro here would be dealing with the jail cells pretty soon.”

“Shiro wouldn’t do that!”

“No, he wouldn’t. But under the circumstances and the magic that triggered his rut, it’s not uncommon. I’m certain whoever put that curse over him had that exact hope.”

“Then- it’s duress! Shiro wouldn’t want to kill anyone! He’d never kill anyone, he’s a good, pure hearted, kind soul! No one can use his body and turn him into a killer!”

Shiro’s body goes a little more normal at Keith’s words, chest… depuffing(?) and the fur magically disappears. He purrs at the sound of Keith’s voice. Keith continues to pet through his hair, trying to ignore the racing of his own heart.

_ Poor Shiro. _

Who would do this? Why? What has Shiro ever done to them?

(Unless they wanted Shiro to fuck them? Which just- Keith doesn’t even want to think about that scenario for a whole boatload of reasons).

“Shiro’s not really Shiro right now, Keith. Whatever part of Shiro remains is because of you. He wants to stick around because he is concerned about you.”

“Ohh…” Shiro’s breathing is deep, and while he’s no longer growling in defence, he seems to be retracting. Like a cornered dog. 

He’s so scared.

“And mate.” Kolivan states easily. Keith tenses at that. “He doesn’t only want to protect, he needs to lay his claim, Kit. You heard Coran, his body will overheat and shut down, but I agree. I don’t believe the curse is that strong to last that long.”

_ And mate… his body will overheat... _

Coran nods his head and Keith feels his own sharp intake of breath.

Shiro… overheat, a-and. Die?

No.

_No!_

Keith wouldn’t let that happen.

He licks his lips. “Than so be it. Kolivan, I said I’d be here for Shiro in anyway he needs me, just like he has always been for me, and I mean it!” He shouts. “In. Any. Way. He needs.”

Kolivan steps forward, “No, Kit, I will not allow you into harms way. Obviously, this curse is affecting you! Your face is flushed, I can see it already seeping inside you, you need-”

“Let them go, Kolivan.” Coran states.

“No, I will not, _ Druid _, you have no place here!”

With a sigh, Coran calls to Keith, “Get him someplace safe, Keith, with you alone.That’s what he needs right now.”

“But- you mentioned a curse- how long-”

“Just the night. Whoever made the curse isn’t very powerful, just lucky or smart to have done so tonight. It’ll be over by tomorrow afternoon, or evening, after he fucks it out of himself. Shiro is a powerful alpha, but Halloween is a powerful night in its own right. It does things to us creatures.” 

Coran flicks his fingers, and a flame is created. He plays with the flicker of flame like as though it’s as fluid as water, rolling it between fingers while it grows larger.

The old guy beside him steps back, eyes wide in awe. “What power.”

“Don’t do this, Druid. Keith stays with us. He is not safe with a cursed Alpha! He needs to get away, or else the Alpha will-”

“If you take Keith away from Shiro, he will go on a rampage that he has no control over. He will kill anyone and everyone in his path, including us!”

“Which is why we need to get Keith away!”

The flame grows twice in size, and Coran moves to a defensive position.

Oh _ fuck. _

“Get Shiro to safety, Keith.”

“Get us out of here!!” Keith screams, holding onto Shiro as tightly as possible. Shiro enlarges his body again and jumps out of the way, just as Coran releases the ball of flame and Kolivan takes cover. The pack is on them in seconds.

That’s the last thing Keith sees before he’s high in the air, practically flying, basically free falling. The cold wind is smacking him in the face.

Shiro jumps from rooftop to rooftop, a little less Naruto style and scarily more DevilMan Crybaby while he shifts Keith again to get a better grip. Keith is now being held bridal style, which is honestly for the best given how fast they’re speeding through town.

Keith would scream if he could catch a breath.

How did this night end so badly?!

It’s terrifying how quickly Shiro moves. They jump from rooftop to rooftop like they’re at the gym doing skater jumps or stairs. There’s an ease to the movement, a fluidity only Shiro is able to perform, a graceful beauty to every movement. But his body is locked tight and determined. He keeps muttering under his breath to keep Keith safe. 

“_Keef safe. Keef to safety _.”

Fuck, he’s been reduced to ‘Keef’ again. The stress got to Shiro, it appears.

Okay, while they’re literally flying high, Keith can handle this. They’re alone now. 

So, Keith settles into Shiro’s hold, closes his eyes and tightens his grip. He trusts Shiro to know where he’s going this time. 

“Take us home, Shiro.” He whispers.

Shiro’s eyes turn crimson and he roars.  
  


* * *

  
They land outside of Shiro’s giant home. They have acres and acres of land, an estate held by Allura Altea, passed down from generation to generation.

Sometimes, Keith would come visit during full moons, play around with the wolves.

A full moon was the only time the pack could and would ever fully transform. They would run and play around the territory like a group of puppies, biting each other, nipping at each others’ ears. Keith loved watching them from the porch, wishing he had that freedom, wish he could truly understand the feeling of ‘pack’, the way a werewolf did. He never would, but he could pretend. 

He loved how the enormous amount of property made Shiro happier than Keith had ever seen, the wolf jumping in excitement on the nights of the full moon before tearing across the property with an ease unfamiliar to Keith. He’d always outrun the others in their games.

Keith had thought that if he was a was a wolf, he’d beat Shiro in a race. He just had a feeling.

(Perhaps one day…)

On one of said nights, Shiro had abashedly brought Keith a dead rabbit. He had laid it at the human’s feet with his giant muzzle, ears tucked back. His eyes were big and round as though he’d run away at a moment’s notice.

Shiro, unlike his name, was mostly all black and dark grey in his wolf form, with patches of white fur, like a dalmatian. His scar was still visible, but was overlapped with the white that interweived itself over his face. He was giant and fluffy, and Keith laughed when he took the rabbit. He patted Shiro’s head gently, thanking him with a scratch behind his ears.

Shiro had howled and licked Keith’s face when Keith accepted his gift.

The day after, he was red from head to toe when he realized what he had done, and never spoke of it again (at least he tried to never speak of it again).

His pack never let him forget, and would make fun of him constantly. Keith never understood the symbolism of it. He’d seen everyone else in the pack do the same for each other, typically with branches to play with, or rocks. Little toys to play around with.

Sure it was never food or a dead animal caught by their teeth, but Keith thought of it as a gift. He didn’t understand when they laughed at the ignorance of his explanation to what Shiro had done, when he underplayed its value.

Keith just figured it was Shiro’s way of saying that Keith could stay, that he was accepted and allowed to be here, with pack (which Keith thought he knew, unless you were pack or trusted, you were not allowed on the property on a full moon. That shit was sacred).

But the giggles from the rest of the pack clued Keith into the fact that he must be missing something. Just another werewolf thing, he figured, and put it on the back burner of his mind.

Keith also never mentioned it to his boyfriend, decided his boyfriend had enough secrets, and Keith wanted one of his own.

It was harmless anyways.

Or so he had assumed.

Shiro stalks sluggishly to the stairs leading to the wrap around patio. He stumbles but catches himself with a breath.

“Home. Safe.”

Keith smiles. “Yes, You’re home. Good job, Alpha.”

Shiro bristles at the words and purrs. 

The lights are all shut off, so Keith figures no one else is home yet.

He knows Lance and Allura got a hotel room for the evening. He figures he should text the rest of the pack, let them know to make themselves scarce until the next evening. From his position, he fiddles around and is able to move his arm. He leans around, and is thrilled to be able to grab Shiro’s phone and keys from his back pocket. His feels the warm swell of Shiro’s ass, and Shiro backs into the palm slightly.

Shiro growls.

Ruts forward.

Keith grabs the phone just in time for Shiro to back him up into an extremely awkward position. Shiro presses him half against the white of the pillar, and half on top of the wooden railing. He nuzzles into Keith’s neck, wraps Keith’s arms around his torso.

Sniffs.

Scents.

Keith turns 10x the shades of red and forgets everything.

He almost drops the phone. 

“_Ooohh, _” Keith is horrified by the sound he makes when he feels a rough tongue along his skin, but Shiro groans into it and licks up his neck more harshly.

“Oh, oh fuck.”

_ ‘mate… his body will overheat…’ _Keith remembers Kolivan had said.

This is a rut. Keith is helping Shiro through his rut, or else he’ll go on a murdering rampage or possibly will die.

And sex is an element of a rut and Keith is too okay with this.

Shit, especially when Shiro did that thing with his teeth.

Keith could feel the lull fall over his own head, serotonin being released in swarms invading his mind, his thoughts, his bodily reactions.

His eyes fall shut as he just feels Shiro’s frame surrounding him.

Protecting him.

He feels warm, nicely warm.

This was nice.

Shiro thrusts his hips forward and Keith meets in and huffs out a groan.

And it happens again.

And again.

...

Waitfuckshit - Keith had a task, didn’t he? …

Did he?

_ Mate _

Shiro... His rut, that was his task. To take care of the big, bad, wolfed out, scared, and overheating Alpha. The same Alpha who was giving off that intoxicating warm scent, something of comfort. Something akin to what Keith imagines a home should feel like.

It’s okay. It’s Shiro. Shiro needs him. He’ll do anything to keep Shiro calm and happy.

Shiro’s phone vibrates in his hand and Shiro growls at the sound and Keith is dropped harshly back into reality. Right! Text the gang. Goal. 

Main goal.

Then sex up Shiro. To possibly save his life.  
  
Other goal.

God, Keith briefly wonders, if whatever is affecting Shiro is having an effect on him as well? Like a dose of aphrodisiac?

Kolivan did imply such. Said he could see it seeping inside Keith?

It makes sense, given the tingles and and sensitive and warmth that Keith feels.

He knows he didn’t drink enough to feel this way.

It must be the curse.

His mouth is dry.

The phone vibrates again. With a sigh from remember, again, Keith is somehow able to pluck at the phone and type out Shiro’s password (also who the fuck keeps their password 9999? Shiro, what the fuck). He can barely see it from around Shiro’s shoulder as he types out the words to the pack, which is luckily the third most recent group on Shiro’s messaging app: 

‘s_ty away til 2mrw nite. Evythn O _K.’ 

He knows he’s mistyping everything, and he’s halfway through the message when Shiro bites his neck.

It’s a nibble and Shiro moans and thrusts his hips forward, hard dick dragging against Keith’s.

And Keith sends the text just as he drops the phone on the ground.

He grips at Shiro’s shoulders, his nails lengthening into claws.

Shit, Shiro smells so good. He can smell the blood, the increased, fast paced, speeding dosage that comes from Shiro being half wolfed out. 

It’s exhilarating, more intoxicating than any drug or alcohol could induce. 

Keith is almost drooling for it.

He wants this so much, his legs shake with anticipation, with need.

Shiro’s hip thrusts against his waist, and Keith has the honest thought to tap at his back.

“Inside,” he huffs. _ Begs _. “Take us inside, Alpha.”

Shiro does as he’s told. He holds Keith by his ass, and Keith pillows his head on Shiro’s shoulders, smelling and suckling against the warm, sweaty skin. Shiro’s chest rumbles with content. Before Keith knows it, he’s being tossed back first onto the well used sectional.

The big lug couldn’t wait, huh? Shiro is immediately over him. His eyes are completely glazed as he paws at Keith’s sinful short shorts. His tongue is sticking out in his concentration. 

Keith lifts his hips to help the wolf out, wanting this and panting just as much as Shiro.

His cock is pulsing, Keith feels so hot and needy. Just Shiro’s touch, running from his covered chest to his underwear is enough to overwhelm him.

Keith could easily just spread his legs, let Shiro _ take. _

Keith really likes that idea.

Really, really likes that idea.

Kind of needs that thought to happen now that he’s had it.

Shiro seems to catch onto what he’s thinking, licks at Keith’s clothed dick and Keith cries out, tries thrusting forward. His shorts aren’t even fully off yet, his knees are trapped and he can’t move very far. 

Keith tosses his arms back, holds onto the couches arm rest for dear life.

Shiro is either teasing him or truly enjoys a sadistic, slow-burn death via blue balls.

He nuzzles into Keith’s bare thighs, bites them until they’re marked up and red. He seems thrilled, and unable to wait.

Good. Keith can’t wait either.

“Need you.” He huffs out with his eyes closed.

Shiro makes a sound of approval before backing up and standing on his knees above Keith. He struggles unbuckling his jeans, so Keith declaws from the armrest and eases up, helps Shiro out. Together, they get those deliciously skin tight jeans off of the Alpha’s thick, muscled legs, and Shiro almost falls off the couch in doing so. It’s humourous, and Keith can’t help but laugh.

Shiro pouts, though, thinking Keith is making fun of him.

Rejecting him.

“Ohh, no. Oh no, Shiro.” Keith chuckles, pulling Shiro back over him. Kisses him against his lips, fulfilling oh’_ soooo _ many childhood fantasies. Shiro ruts forward, his huge dick dragging over the purchase of Keith’s lacey underwear.

Keith’s own shorts are still around his knees., so when Keith tries to spread his legs for Shiro, when he tries to make it known how much he’s okay with this, he doesn’t get very far.

But Shiro picks up the intention, bites at his own lips in anticipation, eyes blown wide and black.

Keith knows Shiro is overheating. Knows his rut is in full swing.

Knows he needs to mate.

How he’s made it this far is amazing to Keith, but he deserves his output now. Needs it before it’s too late.

“I want this.” Keith whispers. “Go ahead, Shiro. I want you.” Keith means it, and Shiro looks shocked, presses his ear right up against Keith’s chest to listen to his heart.

So Keith repeats himself. “I want you, Shiro.”

Shiro growls and Keith finds himself instantly flipped over, a pillow all of a sudden forced underneath his hips. A pillow that he is currently dragging his cock against and is making little mewling sounds from the feeling.

Finally some relief.

It feels so good~

Shiro lifts his hips, and Keith can hear him licking his lips and asks, “Shiro, what are you- Woah!” before the Alpha dives right in.

Literally.

A large, rough tongue drags itself around the rim of his entrance. He licks and sucks at the sensitive bud. Keith is shocked, mouth falling open and no sound comes out.

It’s so much. Shiro thrusts his tongue in a little, out a little, in a little more, out a little more, before taking out his tongue and dragging it over the back of Keith’s balls, over his perineum and right back into his hole.

Keith does cry out then. He’s shaky and needy and the heat just extends itself over his body. He grips the couch cushions, can feel them ripping when Shiro’s hot, lengthy tongue somehow manages to hit his prostate.

“Ho-_ oly _, fuck, Shiro!”

“Mm,” Shiro murmurs from behind. “Call my name, Baby. Say it.” He demands before pulling Keith’s ass higher into the air, more against his mouth.

He’s eating Keith out like a damn boss, and Keith has never felt so much pleasure.

He feels his legs begin to quiver, a telltale sign of what’s soon to come.

His head spins, and he’s hiccuping.

“Don’t come yet, Baby.” Shiro commands. Keith throws out his hand, grips his dick so it won’t happen. He won’t come.

He’ll listen to Shiro.

He’ll be good for Shiro.

“Such a good boy.” 

Keith mewls loudly at the phrase.

A finger is added beside the tongue, and Keith almost loses it, with or without his hand holding himself at its base.

_ He won’t come. He won’t come. He won’t come. _

He falls forward, his elbows collapsing, lets Shiro open him up. Lets Shiro do whatever he wishes. 

Shiro somehow manages to take his time and Keith feels lost to another dimension. He’s nothing but puddy in Shiro’s experienced hands. The Alpha knows exactly what he’s doing to Keith. 

The slow drag of his finger, the quick thrust of his tongue.

Adds another finger, and then another, and then he’s scissoring, pressing right against Keith’s prostate and Keith is oversensitive. It’s overwhelming.

Too much and not enough and he’s crying, Keith is actually crying, begging Shiro. Something. He doesn’t know. But he’s speaking and Shiro is cooing at him, shushing him like a child, still holding him down at the waist. Keith is unable to move anywhere, even if his hips keeps unconsciously trying to get his ass away from the play.

It’s so much. He’s already so sensitive. He feels so wet and ready, his ass already so destroyed and Shiro hasn’t even gotten to the main part of the evening.

Speaking of, Keith’s legs are suddenly tugged together, and Shiro removes his face and fingers. Cold air makes Keith’s ass tense, the saliva makes it even more cold. Shiro seems to huff out a heady laugh, runs his fingers over Keith’s entrance and feel it tighten in excitement. The bastard even slips one in before moving away again.

Keith hears himself cry out, begging Shiro to come back. God, look at what he’s become. He’s not even ashamed. He thrusts his ass back, trying to bring those expert hands forward.

He wants it. Shiro’s mouth, fingers, anything-

He wants his cock.

“Shiro~ Please!” 

Shiro, as has been set as precedence from the rest of the evening, listens and obeys Keith. That huge cock pushes itself between his thighs, Shiro’s body doing a full stutter and tremble from the tightness Keith creates. He wolfs out a little harder and Keith can feel the knot swelling already, can feel it from the drag of it against his ball sack.

It slaps against the back of his thighs, makes them bright red. Keith meets Shiro for each and every thrust. 

Fuck, those drags are so good.

Keith moves himself up and onto his arms, turning himself to grab Shiro over his shoulder.

The Alpha lets himself be dragged down, mounting the little vampire even further. They kiss, saliva dripping and the smell of Keith strong between the two of them.

It’s mostly fanged teeth, rough, and no rhythm to it. For kisses, it’s not the nicest, but it conveys what Keith wants.

Shiro slaps his ass hard with his prosthetic. Once, twice, three times, before they’re suddenly moving.

Shiro twists and lands with his legs spread, his back straight against the couch’s cushions. He’s sitting up, and pulls Keith over and onto the floor. 

Keith, sitting prettily on his knees, follows Shiro’s wishes. He jerks Shiro’s cock off with kitten licks, sucks at the Alpha’s red, leaking tip.

Keith wishes it was in his ass, says as much.

Shiro seems to like that, but he prefers Keith not talking right now. 

He holds the back of Keith’s head, holds him steady and Keith opens his mouth. Shiro uses his free hand to smack his cock against Keith’s flushed cheeks, dragging the precum over the reddened skin. It sticks and drips slowly downward.

He drags his hot cock over those swollen red lips, pushes it inside and to the back of Keith’s throat. Keith takes it, deepthroats him and chokes, and Shiro is all of a sudden standing, looming over him. He’s face fucking Keith to his heart’s content, and Keith loves it.

Loves it all.

He just lets his head stay in its spot, keeps his mouth open, ready and waiting. His eyes are watering and tears are falling as he gags. His face is drenched in sweat, saliva and Shiro’s precum.

By all means Keith is disgusting and he knows it but he’d never change this moment for the world.

Keith has never been harder.

But he can feel the swell of the knot growing thicker. Can smell the blood rushing, feels Shiro’s thighs tremble, another telltale sign.

Shit.

The first knot Keith ever takes, and he does not want it down his throat while he sits on his knees.

He hasn’t given enough blowjobs to such a big cock, doesn’t think he’d survive being knotted. That’s something to work up to.

“Alpha!” He pulls away, and Shiro growls, snarls and bares his teeth as he tries to force Keith back down onto his cock.

“Wait, Alpha!” Shiro stutters to a stop with difficulty. His entire body is flushed from head to toe. He pulls away, suddenly ashamed. He makes a keening noise in concern, but he’s still so hard, still running on pure instincts.

Keith can see the wolf and the human sides of Shiro running back and forth behind his eyes.

Keith falls back onto his knees, coughing and wiping away the saliva.

“S-sorry, Alpha.” God his voice is shot. “I just didn’t want my first time taking your big knot to be in my throat. We need to work up to that.” He says with a sadistic wink.

‘Cause Keith means it.

Still on his knees, he shuffles towards the Alpha and takes Shiro’s cock in his hand again, jerking him slowly. Shiro visibly relaxes, knowing now he hasn’t harmed Keith.

After a while Shiro pulls him up and onto his feet, holds him around the waist and kisses him deeply, so sweetly. He even dips Keith a little when Keith’s legs shake and threaten to collapse. Keith laughs at Shiro’s antics, allows himself to be kissed.

They fall back on the couch, side by side, and Shiro takes both of their cocks in his hand, Keith instantly arching up into it with a little sound.

Shiro looks on, steadily.

Keith is wild, writhing, and Shiro can’t look anywhere else.

Using his freehand, he moves Keith’s bangs out of his eyes, wanting to see him in all his glory.

Keith notices it, mouth open and face red.

He’s the epitome of a needy, bitch of an omega in heat, of all those anime girls in hentai porn.

Shiro doesn’t and couldn’t want anything else.

“Ohh, ahhhnnn, fuckk, Shiro.” Keith whispers, breathes getting larger, getting deeper. He’s getting close. So close, any second now and he’ll allow Shiro to take him over that edge. He’s trembling in Shiro’s arms, eyes squeezing tight. He’s pawing at Shiro’s chest, and Shiro’s about to lose it too.

“Oh, _ ohhh _ , Alpha. _ Nnngh _, fuck! Fuck me, Shiro, I-” And Keith cums, splatters all over himself and Shiro’s abs.

Shiro growls, kisses him and forces those sounds down his throat, can feel the vibrations as Keith finishes loudly. Shiro pushes Keith onto his back, rubs his own aching cock over Keith’s sensitive one. He’s still jerking them, Keith’s hips doing little circular motions as he comes down himself.

Keith smiles and palms Shiro’s cheek, whispering, “Come for me, Alpha.” And Shiro loses himself too, finally, moving his hand away just in time to knot himself over Keith’s dick.

* * *

  
So, now that the first orgasm is out of the way, Keith is left with a big baby of an Alpha. Who is resting, snoring happily over him, pillowed against Keith’s chest. Has been for half an hour now.

Completely just passed out after finishing.

Keith’s legs are trapped under Shiro’s, his stupid, fucking short shorts still confiscating his knees. He can barely move. Why didn’t Shiro just tear them off? Would have saved them a world of trouble (and would have given Keith some good memories for future spank bank material).

And not going to lie, having a knot _ over _ his dick is not an experience Keith ever wished to have.

It hurts every time they move. It’s hot, and kind of spider-webby. It holds them and locks them together. It also keeps dribbling cum that falls onto Keith’s stomach, never drying because there is just _ so much _.

And Keith would also really like some water.

And even better, he can still feel Shiro’s saliva running down his bare ass.

His ass that is still very much needy. His dick is done, it wants no more action. But his fucking ass - it’s throbbing, and hot, and Keith wants something inside him, now.

The snoring Alpha better hurry up and wake up and deflate this stupid knot.

This is all his fault.

Keith tries to stretch his leg, only to drag the knot and he hisses loudly, right into Shiro’s ear.

The Alpha shifts, ruts a little and hisses himself.

His eyes are no longer crimson, but they’re back to their original all black, unnatural state.

The orgasm must have helped.

Shiro also feels less hot, too.

Maybe this _ is _ more of a fuck and die situation, Keith thinks. He’s seen enough documentaries to know that it happens more regularly than people believe. Just, usually after eating some weird plant in rural South East Asia, or in the middle of the Amazon.

Not from a night out on the town, drinking in suburban Suburbia, with tall high rise buildings that block out the sky, and so much concrete that summers are automatically 40x hotter, and winters are 60x colder (he studied some chemistry in University before he dropped out, and he_ still _ doesn’t understand the chemical process behind that).

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels a sweet, small peck to his chest.

He feels the Alpha rumble and purr and Keith can’t help but laugh. “What have I gotten myself into?” Keith wonders aloud.

Shiro begins making shapes with his declawed fingertips, against Keith’s skin. The vampire tries to gulp down his dehydration, and close his eyes instead.

His stomach rumbles a little, but Keith is so content right now, he doesn’t want to miss a moment of Shiro’s movements.

The knot deflates and they’re finally able to move, could go clean up, but Shiro does not pull away, has no intention of moving.

He continues drawing.

That’s a circle, Keith can tell, his eyes still shut.

And that’s a star.

And that’s a triangle, and another circle.

And that’s a-

“-Shiro, did you just draw a heart?” 

Shiro draws another heart, huffs out a loud breath and seems too serene to reply.

His eyes are glazed over and happy, and he keeps drawing hearts.

“Love you.” Keith hears the Alpha whisper.

And, oh- 

Oh.

Oh.

_ Ohhhhh _ x350.

Keith immediately backs up, tries to get out from underneath Shiro’s body, but Shiro doesn’t seem to understand what he just said.

“Shiro, I think-”

“We love you.”

And that brings Keith to a stop. He can feel his eyebrow push up in confusion, can see Shiro’s dick twitch in interest, while looking at pensive his features.

“W-what?”

“We love you.” Shiro repeats.

“Who?”

“The pack. We, you’re… like pack, to us. Want to…” Shiro seems to consider his words carefully. “Want to care for you, like one of us. One of us. You know.” Shiro smiles brightly, shoulders shrugging without a hint of that earlier tension. “We love you.”

Keith flushes from head to toe, embarrassment reigning itself in. He hides his face between his hands and back into the couch cushions. “Ohhh, I thought, I thought you meant- y’know what? Never mind. This is equally embarrassing.”

They loved him?

Cared for him, maybe. Hard maybe. But love is a whole other spectrum. A spectrum Keith isn’t even sure he himself had ever felt. 

Keith wasn’t pack. He’d never _ be _pack, even if he so badly wanted to.

Keith wasn’t a werewolf, and now, he’d never be one (unless, could there be a vampire-werewolf? A hybrid? Full moons would disastrous, but Keith doesn’t see why it couldn’t exist. He’d just be a pale, flesh eating, blood sucking, moon-loving vampire-werewolf. Can’t be too out of the realm of unusual - stop Keith, it wasn’t going to happen. Keith wasn’t pack. Shiro was just spouting random, weird, untrue words.)

Shiro turns his head. “Don’t believe?”

Keith makes a sound and throws his arm over his head, looking down at the Alpha. 

“It’s not that,” he tries to start. “It’s just-” His knees are still trapped, and his body is overheating, and Keith feels himself dropping after that cruel serotonin rush, feels the meandering negative thoughts become overflowing inside his head and it’s just- Keith has never had a family, he’s never had a pack, so how would Keith ever know what that was truly like, and he’s Keith, Keith! He’ll fuck it up, make them hate him and push him away and abandom him, just like his Dad, just like his Mom, just like- 

There has to be something wrong with him for this to keep happening. 

He’s tried so hard to remain on the outskirts, wanting to be friends with this pack in anyway he could, without ever getting close. An alley tabby cat, always looking in, wanting to grow close to that family he sees beyond the windowsill, but too scared for what could occur if he takes that leap.

Keith burns anything he touches.

He didn’t want to see that happen to the pack.

Doesn’t think he’d survive seeing that happen to the pack.

Shiro whines. “Upset.” He mewls, and pushes himself up and off of Keith. He presses his hands on either side of Keith’s head and sits beside the vampire instead.

Keith smells blood, and gulps down dry spit.

Shit, he’s more hungry than he thought.

Having sex and having a mind shattering orgasm really does it in for vampires, apparently.

With Shiro off of him, Keith stretches his legs and hears a pop to his joint. He also takes the time to throw off those stupid short shorts, tossing them somewhere to the side.

Shiro remains hovering over him, looming, watchful.

Keith doesn’t dare look him in the eye, for fear of giving something away.

The tension in the room is precarious at best, and Keith isn’t about to let his shitty mental health take a way a good moment.

So, Keith says quietly, “thirsty,” because he is. Vampires need water, dammit, and his throat is so fucking parched.

And honestly? Keith gets more hangry from dehydration than he ever gets with hunger.

It’s weird, he knows.

Shiro instantly moves away and stumbles into the kitchen, and Keith breaths out in relief. He cuddles into the couches side, hides his face and plays with the soft material of the cushion.

They love him, huh?

Keith can’t believe it.

He hears Shiro messing around in the kitchen, hears the movement of pots and pans, and scrape of something against the stove’s top.

It’s when he hears something bang and a glass shatter that Keith jumps off the couch and runs into the kitchen, only to be stopped by large hands grabbing him under his armpits at the doorway, holding him up and off the ground.

Again.

Keith kicks out his feet and feels the air move under them.

“Shirooo.” Keith whines. “Let me down.”

Shiro’s eyes are crimson again, his dick fully hard.

“Not safe.”

Keith rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, well. That broken glass isn’t safe for you either, Bud. Put me down. I’ll clean up.”

Shiro growls at the suggestion, and even shakes Keith a little. “Not. Safe.” He says, with more threat in his voice. Keith recognizes it as the same baritone he uses to get his pack in line.

“Nope.” Keith shakes his head. He’d cross his arms if he could. “You are going to put me down and you will sit on the couch or at the kitchen table. And I will clean it up. You’re Alpha-voice is not getting to me.”

Shiro seems to be struggling with this demand.

His chest puffs out, and he stalks out of the kitchen, dropping Keith on the carpeted floor. Keith pats the Alpha on the pectoral. “Thank you.” He says, with absolutely no sarcasm in his voice.

None at all.

Nope.

Keith is totally genuine in his line delivery.

He’s about to re-enter the kitchen when Shiro pulls him back, the biggest pout and puppy eyes on display for Keith to bare witness to. His eyes are no longer crimson, and instead are big, giant, black, and begging.

It almost works.

“Don’t. Will hurt you.” Shiro hiccups, his lips actually trembles.

Holy fucking god it’s so cute, this should not be allowed. 

So Keith wraps his arms around Shiro and pulls him into a hug, holds him close. “I’ll be fine.” He reassures, let’s Shiro scent him and listen to his heart before he extracts himself. Shiro makes a desperate sound as Keith leaves to go clean up the mess, but he lets him go anyways.

Even though he makes his unhappiness and discontent well known. 

In the two whole minutes away from Keith, Shiro has made a colossal mess. Keith doesn’t even understand it.

Pots and pans are pulled which way and that.

Cabinets are swung open, some are askew and thrown off their hinges from Shiro’s unsuccessful search.

The door to the cabinet which held the glasses is just completely taken off its placement and is resting on the counter.

Keith sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

So he starts with the shattered glass on the ground.

He can hear Shiro whining, wanting to step into the kitchen the entire time. When ever he breaches the entrance way, Keith snarls and hisses with fang, and Shiro immediately backs up, tail tucked between his legs.

Luckily it’s just a plain old glass, part of a set, it seems. Keith hopes it doesn’t hold any value. He sweeps it up and places the pieces all into a bucket specifically for glass, underneath the kitchen sink.

Luckily, this seems to be a common problem, as there are several other shattered pantry items within the bucket’s contents.

Keith is able to get the askew cabinets back into place, fix the messed up hinges, but the one that’s resting on the counter. Nope. Keith decides he is not dealing with that cabinet door this evening. That’s a later Keith problem.

Or later pack problem.

He can smell Shiro’s leaking and needy cock from the kitchen, knows another wave is coming up fast.

He grabs the two of them water and hands it to Shiro, who instantly puts the glass down on the table (after almost dropping it), and grabs for Keith.

It’s not sexual, he just needs to hug Keith, hold him in his arms and smell him. Make sure he’s still present. “Not hurt?” He asks.

Keith refrains from dying of cuteness overload.

“Yeah, big guy. I’m not hurt, see?” He pulls out of Shiro’s grip, opens his arms wide and does a little twirl for Shiro, just to prove it.

When he finishes his spin, Shiro’s eyes are growing crimson again. His mouth falls open, moves up and down like a fish gulping for air on land.

Keith looks down in confusion, doesn’t understand how that sent Shiro into a lust-fueled daze, and then sees his red, scratched up and bruised thighs, remembers that he’s completely naked.

Right.

That’s still a thing. 

Keith can see where this is about to go. He is able to drop the glass on the table just in time for Shiro to literally barrel into him, pushing him against the wall and kiss him heavily.

Keith’s legs feel weak in Shiro’s arms. He opens his mouth, lets Shiro take control as the Alpha plunges his tongue inside. Their tongues dance before Keith does the same for Shiro. Shiro pulls at Keith’s hair, pulls his head further back to have better access.

Keith moans loudly into the kiss, trying to bite at Shiro’s lower lip, be playful as he throws his hands over Shiro’s shoulders, pulls him down harder.

Keith notices how both their fangs extend.

Shiro makes a laughing sound, smiling around Keith’s tongue.

Keith pulls away, hot and flushed. They pant into each other’s mouths, almost dive into another kiss before Keith drags himself out of Shiro’s grasps. He grabs and holds their glasses in one hand, and tugs Shiro along with his other as they dash upstairs.

Screw clean-up, that’s a problem for another day.

Upon entering Shiro’s room, he forces the Alpha to drink the entire thing twice before they fall onto the bed, even more aroused.

The next wave hits in full swing and Keith can even feel the full effects of it. Shiro seems more unstable this time. More wild. He’s growling and rough and his claws are breaking Keith’s skin and Keith loves it. He cries and moans and screams so loudly, Keith wonders if he will wake the neighbours, who are literally acres away.

He basks in it.

They make out, hot and heavy and it’s not pretty. It’s two men wrestling naked and fighting between open mouth, fanged kisses. It’s angry and cruel and Shiro keeps winning, keeps pinning Keith down but Keith isn’t letting it be easy.

He isn’t going to just lay around this time.

He jumps out of Shiro’s arms whenever he has a chance. He throws himself around, accidentally nails Shiro on the chin before Shiro pulls him down again, overtop of the Alpha’s lap. Shiro doesn’t even notice how he just took an elbow to the face.

He’s more turned on by it than anything.

Keith is spread over Shiro’s lap, Shiro’s cock thrusting between his ass cheeks and Keith is done with playing.

He wants that cock inside him now.

He’s running on base instincts. His puckered entrance is throbbing, wants it inside him. Has been throbbing since Shiro gave Keith the best ass eating experience of his entire life.

Keith doesn’t even say anything, he just grabs Shiro’s (huge, fucking collosal) hand and sucks at his fingers. He rolls his tongue around them, can taste himself and Shiro mixed together from their earlier rendez-vous. He gets Shiro’s fingers nice and sloppy and wet before puppeteering Shiro down to his entrance. He moves Shiro’s aching cock out of the way, now rutting it along Keith’s abs, besides Keith’s own cock.

Shiro makes a pleasant sound, and pushes inside with his fingers.

Determined to take that knot, Keith then begins sucking on his own fingers before slipping them downwards and into himself alongside Shiro.

Shiro cries out, worried but so intrigued. He wants to ask if Keith is alright, wants to make sure it isn’t too much, but the young vampire is in heaven. He tips his head back and arches his back, riding Shiro’s fingers. His own can’t reach very far, but it’s an added pain, an added stretch which he’ll need for later. Thrives at the thought of

Soon enough Shiro is more than involved, holds onto Keith’s hips and fingers him for all he’s worth. He thrusts his hand along with his hips as he pulse Keith down.

It’s an awkward position, and Keith’s own hand is starting to hurt. So he pulls himself off, falls forward. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, whispers that he’s ready, Alpha, he’s so ready.

Shiro doesn’t need any more incentive. He spits into his hand and rubs it up his shaft. He moves Keith into a better position further above him and easily pushes inside.

Shiro doesn’t tear his eyes away the moment he is engulfed in that tight heat.

Keith’s mouth falls beautifully open, perfectly kissable, and eyes squint. “Oh, fuck Shiro.”

Shiro holds them still, allows Keith some time to adjust, but not enough. Before he knows it, Shiro is lost to the rut and the feeling of Keith’s wet, tight, pulsing heat. Shiro thrusts up a little too hard, but he can hear the hitch in Keith’s breath.

He doesn’t need to be an Alpha to know that Keith liked that. He does it again, and Keith makes circular motions on his cock, moaning loudly, his flush extending to his chest.

His little nipples are perked up.

Shiro does it again and Keith makes a breathless sound. “It hurts.” He says, on a particularly hard thrust.

_ He’s lying. _

“Take it.”

Keith groans. “But it hurts, Alpha.”

_ The little shit is lying. _

“Stretch for my cock, Baby. You’re taking it so well.” He says with a slap to Keith’s perfect ass.

Keith whines loudly. “Am I? Want me to take it all?” He asks, voice wavering. 

“Yeah, take it. Take my cock, Baby. I know you can.”

“I’ll take it, Alpha. I want it.” He looks Shiro in the eyes as he says this. “Am I a good boy, taking your huge cock all the way?”

Shiro thrusts up higher, slapping Keith’s ass harshly. “Yes, such a good boy. Filling you up.”

“Mmm.” Keith’s eyes squeeze shut as he stops the game and just begins feeling.

Perfect.

Shiro holds onto his hips, and begins picking up an inane speed. Keith’s body tenses as he tries to grab hold of _ something _to hold onto. Fuck, this is amazing.

Fuck this feels incredible.

He’s so tight, so willing, so perfect.

Shiro can hear the contents of Keith’s stomach rolling, wanting food, wanting Shiro’s blood. He won’t press it, but it feels wonderful knowing Keith wants him in this moment too, Shiro ending up just as much as a piece of prey as Keith is.

His stamina is never ending, and Keith feels himself growing close. Too close. Oh- oh shit.

“Alpha, you have to stop. I’m going to cum.”

Shiro does as requested. He speeds down, and ends up doing gentle thrusts against Keith’s prostate instead. Little, careful juts upward, but never stops moving his hips. Keith whines, lets himself fall over Shiro, lets his neck and chin and cheeks be kissed by the Alpha.

He lets himself be taken, over and over in any way the werewolf wants and needs.

During the high, Keith feels himself leave his body, feels the peace, feels the mindless, thoughtless ache.

He’s nothing but Shiro’s.

Shiro’s to take.

Shiro’s to claim.

_ Shiro’s. _

Keith’s eyes fly open and he flings upward, grabbing purchase and steadying himself on Shiro’s chest as Shiro continually hits that perfect spot. “That’s it, that’s it, baby.”

Keith screams as he comes, his hole tightening restrictively around Shiro.

Shiro holds his waist down, doesn’t allow a moment of reprieve and continues thrusting wildly like an animal, using the same supernatural speed as before as he chases his own ending.

“Oh shit, Shiro.” Keith cries into his shoulder. “Shiro, is that-” 

Shiro is growling and snarling, tearing Keith’s skin at his hips. Keith is going to have so many bites and scratches and bruises when this is done. 

“Shiro- it’s too big-” Keith whines in fear. He’s scared but it’s too late because it’s already popping inside- “_ Shiro! _!”

Keith’s hole stretches around his knot, and Keith screams again in ecstasy and wonder as it lays its claim right against his prostate, breeding and spurting Shiro’s come.

Somehow, with a few more thrusts, Keith feels himself dry orgasm at the overwhelming sensitivity of it all, that huge thing pulsing inside him, the ache.

He did it.

He took Shiro’s knot.

Holy shit he took Shiro’s knot.

* * *

  
“You okay?” Shiro is able to ask, afterwards when the knot is gone. He’s shaking hard between breaths. They’re both panting loudly, lying on their backs. Keith is left in a daze of astonishment, laughing and giggly. He looks over to Shiro in this state, because that was the closest to Normal Shiro™ voice that he’s heard all night. He shimmies his hips, feels a tinge uncomfortable from all the cum still inside himself.

The rut is still in its wave, his eyes still black. But the curses’ impact has obviously lessened.

“Y-yeah.” Keith blinks through a stuttering laugh. He lies in astonishment of how _ good _ that was.

Holy fuck.

That was better than any sex Keith has ever had the unfortunate happenstance of experiencing.

“Just- that was-”

“Yeah.”

They both get it. Can understand.

Rough.

Amazing.

Incredible and angry and powerful and _perfect_.

“W-wanted.” Shiro gulps between sharp inhales. “Wanted it slow. Wanted it nice. Gentle.”

Keith snorts. “When have we ever been those kind of guys?”

Shiro’s shoulder’s fold in embarrassment.

“Had imagined… kinder.”

Keith blinks and won’t realize the impact of those words until much much later. Won’t realize that Shiro has thought about this, _ them, _ until several months down the line when they’re stuck in the grocery store and Shiro needs help at the self-register while he tries to sneakily buy them magnum condoms for their anniversary. But now, Keith only thinks he means in general.

With others.

He doesn’t know Shiro’s sexual history.

He could mean and have anyone he wishes.

So Keith, smiling predatorily, presses his face into Shiro’s shoulder, kisses the muscle. He traces shapes into Shiro’s skin, just above his nipple.

He notices it perking in interest, so he sucks at it and kisses at it, then blows and laughs when Shiro hisses and tenses at the sudden coldness. “So, you wanted it… How?” He teases with a toothy smile. “Gentle? Did you want to start with soft kisses, gentle caresses until I slowwwlyyy spread my legs for you?”

Shiro makes a sound.

“Did you want to undress me slowly, take in everything, before laying your claim?”

Shiro nods, and Keith continues drawing over his chest.

“Did you want me hot and trembling, hours into the making out and kissing? Did you want to ring praises into my ear, tell me everything you like about me?”

Shiro nods, again. “I- I did. Tell you.” He takes a harsh breath, still panting from their earlier session. His face looks the epitome of fuck drunk. “Tell you how good you are. Tell you how much you deserve it.

Keith stutters in his drawing. “What else?” He drawls, clicking his tongue. “What else do you like… about. Me?”

Shiro’s face flushes hot and it's not from another rut wave.

“Like…”

“Hmm?” Keith presses.

“Like how,” He licks his lips. “Like how strong you are.”

“Oh, so you like my muscles, huh? Only like me for my body?” Keith laughs. But Shiro shakes his head.

“No. Strong. Mentally.” 

Keith retreats, allows Shiro a moment to speak. 

“Strongest person I know. You’ve… been through so much, but you’re so. Sturdy. Like a rock. Nothing will take you. You’re beautiful, too beautiful. Like a light. And I- I can’t look away. Drawn to you… Your smile. Eyes.”

Keith smiles, and falls back down into Shiro’s awaiting arms, cuddles in close and continues drawing.

Keith draws a circle.

And then a star.

And then a triangle, and then another circle.

And then he draws a heart, right over Shiro’s own, before patting at his chest and kissing underneath the Alpha’s chin.

“Wanted to be gentle. Because… I think. You’ve never experienced gentle. And slow. Love-making… Done right.” Shiro concludes.

Keith hums. “Well, you’re right about that.” He admits. “It has always been rough, something to get over with quickly. It feels nice, but it can get boring, y’know? I have other shit to do.”

Shiro considers this.

“Not boring. With r-right. Right person.”

Keith snorts again with a nod, drawing another heart. “Yeah, obviously.That was incredible, everything you did earlier. Never experienced _ that _before.”

Shiro stutters. “Sh-should be like that. All the time.” Shiro says with contemplation, eyes glazing over.

His dick twitches underneath Keith’s thigh.

“But, that wasn’t. Not love-making. Not gentle. Want to show you better. Prove you. Slow is... Feels. Like heaven. You lose yourself. And you. You deserve it.” Shiro fumbles with his hands. “Wanted to take care of you. Like you deserve.”

He’s been laying that on thick tonight, but Keith considers it.

After filling up on some more water, Keith finds himself in a familiar position.

Pushed back against the mattress. Shiro, looming over him in the face of another rough wave, his own legs spread, wide and ready. No short shorts keeping him locked together this time.

Keith, with a dangerous grin, throws his arms back and says, “Alright. Take care of me, Alpha.”

* * *

  
Keith wishes he hadn’t asked that.

Keith really wishes he hadn’t asked that.

Because it takes 2 more knots, and 3 more hours of slow and steady thrusts before Shiro allows Keith to cum, all in the guise of ‘taking care of him’ because he wanted, no needed to prove to Keith how good it _ could _ feel. Needed to know what love-making truly was. Needed to know how love, and slow, and kind and gentle caresses were better than anything Keith has ever experienced in his sad orphaned life.

Keith has never had the privilege of feeling this good, he isn’t worth it.

He’s a damned unwanted, lost, alley tabby cat, looking in, always looking in, doesn’t know how to _ be _.

But now he knows- he knows now, and he wishes he didn’t.

Because he’s going to lose this, right? He’s Keith, and Keith loses everything.

He doesn’t want to yearn for this later.

Sometimes, it’s better not knowing what exactly you’re missing out on. (It’s another reason he could never be pack. Could never allow himself-)

He wishes he didn’t ask Shiro to show him.

Feel so good he could have died and gone to the stars by the time he finishes.

Explodes into eternity.

And that’s exactly what happened.

They fall asleep with Shiro’s knot still inside him, Keith wishing he was smarter to ask for things he’s undeserving of.

Keith knows better than this.

* * *

  
The next time they wake, Shiro is needy and crying out. He seems to be in pain from the overbearing heat of the curse. He spreads Keith and takes him again, albeit tiredly. The lack of sleep and massive amounts of exhausting sex have finally started hitting Shiro, it seems. That round ends quickly, with no knot, but it still flushes out some more of the curse.

Afterwards, Keith, somehow managing to stand (thank you supernatural vampire abilities), finds some granola for Shiro to eat in the pantry downstairs. He leaves Shiro, naked and sleeping in a daze in bed.

It’s midday now, maybe. But it’s rainy and wet outside. 

Grey.

It’s perfect, Keith thinks.

It means Keith can move around freely, a privilege he hadn’t realized he had once before. How free he had been.

He stares outside the large patio window, reminiscing. How lucky was he, before this entire mess?

And he didn’t even understand.

Couldn’t understand until it was taken away.

The cruel irony of the world loved to fuck Keith over in humuorous ways.

With a self-deprecating laugh, he makes himself some tea, knowing his body still needs water, and has heard that herbal tea can wade off some feelings of hunger for vampires. Or at least, that’s what Kolivan told him. And Keith would be remiss to not listen to anything Kolivan said.

Luckily for Keith, Shiro just so happens to be a tea-fanatic. It’s a tad concerning.

And besides the one thrown off cabinet door, the kitchen is back to its original state, so Keith leaves feeling alright with how it looks. The pack should be home in a few hours, if that. And there was still a fair amount of clean-up to do (mostly on the couch…)

He returns to the bedroom still wearing nothing, arms filled with snacks, his tea and their clothes from earlier (he doesn’t want the pack to return and see his slutty laced thong out in the open - nobody needs to see that). Shiro wakes up to the smell of him. Of Keith returning to his side.

He sits up, slowly coming out of the rut, and perches himself against the bed frame while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his knuckles.

He’s cute, he’s so cute. 

Keith smiles, and takes Shiro’s offered hand and crawls back against his side, cuddling up with his back against the large, broad chest.

Shiro coos, and seems happy that Keith brought him a snack.

His stomach was growling for it.

Keith’s stomach even growls at the smells of the bedroom. Shiro notices, but senses Keith’s ‘do-not-even-’ attitude, and instead falls back against the frame with a sad, pathetic sound.

Keith blows on his own tea while Shiro slowly nibbles at the plastic wrap, a very careful process, apparently. It makes Keith laugh, at how cautious Shiro is right now. He doesn’t want to move Keith at all, and doesn’t want to drop any crumbs when the wrapper finally breaks open.

If it ever does at this rate.

But his one hand is wrapped around Keith’s waist, and his human hand sucks at tearing. Keith takes his reprieve, and puts down his tea for a moment to tear the snack for Shiro instead.

By the look on Shiro’s face, Keith feels like he just proven Michael Douglas’s string theory landscape theorem. “You’re perfect.” Shiro says with a wisp of sound, eyes blinking and dazed in amazement.

Keith has to roll his own to hide his blush.

“Alright, big guy. Eat up, I know you’re hungry.” 

He grabs his tea again before settling back into Shiro’s side, enjoying the warmth of the metal arm.

He had thought it would be cold, honestly, and he’s ashamed for thinking as much now.

Shiro nibbles at the granola, and Keith gets a second one ready, knowing that he will need to eat more. But Shiro looks sullen again.  
  
Sombre.

“Hey, big guy,” Keith calls out, tapping at the Alpha’s forehead. “What’s going on up there?” He smiles.

Shiro sighs, dropping the granola down to his lap, his eyes resting downwards on the bed’s messed up sheets that surround his thighs.

“Hungry.” He wilts, and Keith can feel his own confusion rise. “Do you need more? Something bigger? You have a freezer full of game, maybe I could prepare that instead?”

Honestly, Keith’s legs are too shaky to be able to stand that long, and he knew another wave would hit really soon. He wasn’t sure there would be time to defrost and cook meat.

But if that’s what Shiro wanted, what he truly needed right now, Keith would do it.

Anything for Shiro.

“No,” Shiro speaks with a shake to his head. “You.”

“Me?"

“You’re hungry.” Shiro whispers. “I know. I can hear you.”

Keith bites his lips and shifts uncomfortably out of Shiro's grasps. Shiro lets him go.

Keith keeps himself turned away, back facing Shiro as he begins fiddling with his hair. “I’m fine, Shiro.”

“But-”

“I’m fine.” Keith says again, sturdier this time. It stops the conversation.

And sure, maybe Shiro is a little right.

He’s _ a little _ hungry, but it isn’t like this is something Keith hasn’t ever dealt with before. He was almost always hungry before turning. The constant gnawing in his stomach was second nature to him. It felt normal, natural.

Hell, it even felt weird to be full, Keith tried to reason some days.

It was fine.

He was fine.

Shiro’s mood visibly grows even more upset, and Keith figures it must be that scent thing coming into play again.

Stupid fucking emotional trauma outing Keith’s problems via smells.

“Worry about yourself big guy. I’m not the one who’s been cursed.”

Shiro huffs like a horse, but listens to Keith. Together, Shiro downs two more granola bars while Keith drinks up the tea, steering away the ever looming threat of biting and sucking Shiro’s blood for the upcoming round. Keith has time before the next wave hits to be able to wipe them down with a warm cloth. Shiro preens at the attention, and Keith takes the time to massage out a knot the big Alpha’s shoulder, near his prosthetic. Keith then turns it sensual, and runs his hands up and down Shiro’s back, while perched on the Alpha’s ass. He uses oil that he found in Shiro’s drawer and ruins his hands and the sheets below with it.

Shiro thrives, even if the massage hurts at times when Keith digs extra deep, he adores those hands running down his body. Wants it to never end. Keith is concentrating so sturdily, its endearing.

Before he knows it, his cock is aching and needy. He pushes Keith down, face first into the bed and mounts, the oil drenched between them, making it hard for Shiro to get a good grip.

The oil, too, also makes the sounds of skin on skin even louder, like those couples outside of the club the night prior.

Keith cries out, adores the fast paced that’s set as Shiro finds his reprieve inside of him yet again.

* * *

  
“Smell sour.” 

“You said that earlier. What did you mean?”

“Smell. Unhappy. Sad. Like- like. When you don't. Leave bed for days. Down. Heavy. Guilty. And, and… black. Your body smells black, and it’s surrounding. Swarming. And if I’m not careful - it’ll take you away.”

“Shiro…”

“Protect you. Keep you safe.” Shiro states.

“I know, but-”

“Make you happy. Make you smile. So- so beautiful. When you smile.” The Alpha pushes himself back, hips jutting against Keith’s prostate. The knot is still tight. He won’t be leaving anytime soon.

Keith tries to smile. 

“I am. I am happy.”

Keith is starting to realize just how much he’s been lying to himself after all.

“No, but… maybe soon. You smell… better. Already.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Well duh,” he pushes his ass against Shiro’s hips. “You make me feel good.”

Shiro gasps, and not at Keith’s actions. “I. do?”

His sentences are so disjointed, they have no structure.

It’s oddly adorable.

“Are you like this every rut?” Keith asks, petting Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro shakes his head. “No. No. ruts are-” Shiro shutters. “Painful. Hurt.”

Keith stutters, hand twitching against Shiro’s cheek in realization. “_ Oh _… I- I didn’t know-”

“Didn’t want you to know.”

“Shiro, why wouldn’t you-”

“Because you worry.” Shiro interrupts. “Wanted. Wanted you to not. Worry. Have enough on your plate.” 

Keith hears his stomach growl, and gulps down spit from where his hunger burns in his mouth. Shiro doesn’t hear it this time, too far gone with his dousing knot. The Alpha’s legs quiver and the knot begins going down. But Keith can still feel Shiro deep inside him. 

The Alpha is still hard.

* * *

  
The next round is a long wave. They take it slow, let the rut set the pace. Keith is backed into a wall, ending this just how it started, in Shiro’s arms. His stomach is a little extended, due to the massive amount of knots and cum he’s taken.

He wouldn’t have it any other way, though. His hole, loose and sloppy and ready for Shiro to take him again and again and again.

He never wants this to end.

Keith also realizes being a vampire must be helping a lot, because his usual human self would not be alive right now from all this sex, would have passed out long ago. How they’re still going, Keith doesn’t understand.

Being a supernatural being definitely has _ some _ perks.

He wraps his legs tiredly around Shiro’s waist. He feels heat drunk, like he’s the one going through a cycle. Shiro’s scent or cum (or the curse) is definitely an aphrodisiac, Keith realizes, no longer in denial. It’s been making Keith’s head spin, making his mouth dry.

His mouth is so dry.

He gulps, and his throat hurts when nothing spills down into his stomach.

The room is spinning.

“Eat. You’re hungry.”

Keith hears himself whine, body shaking in Shiro’s hold. “Nnnngh! Don’t, don't want to.”

Shiro stops mid thrust, and Keith tries to move his ass downwards, trying to get Shiro to do _ something _.

“Shirooo~”

Cruelly, Shiro moves them from the wall, pulling back so he’s standing in the middle of the floor. 

Keith is expecting to get dropped on the bed again, but Shiro stays standing. His chest rumbling unhappily.

He’s determined.

And before he knows it, Keith is being slammed into. He cries out, jolting upwards trying to grab purchase of Shiro’s skin.

He can do nothing but take and take, his body a hole for Shiro to fuck, for Shiro to take whenever and wherever he wishes.

And isn’t that just his everyday fantasy.

Keith finds himself drooling, spread over Shiro’s shoulders. He can’t do anything but hold on. He can’t push back, can’t be any part of this action. He can simply mewl, cry out, beg while sucking at Shiro’s skin.

But when he sucks, his fangs extend even further, get so close to biting-

“Nngghh.”Keith drunkenly shakes his head against Shiro’s skin, almost crying. “No, nooo. Don’t wanna.”

“Please, Keith. Feed.” Shiro pants, bending his knees and thrusting up harder. 

Keith arches his back as Shiro’s dick hits his prostate and he cries out. He’s lost to the feeling, and doesn’t return until Shiro’s claws grate into his thighs again, leaving marks on top of other, older marks.

He growls, trying to command Keith to eat.

“Noo, don’t.” Keith is somehow able to say, “don’t wanna hurt you.”

Shiro pants loudly, moving to the bed. He somehow sits and pulls them both backward without ever pulling out. 

He perches himself against the bed frame, Keith perched in his lap.

“Please,” Shiro begs, his thrusts turn into tiny little juts again. “I’ll heal.”

Fuck it feels so good.

Shiro is so big. Too big. 

Keith enjoys the edge of pain of the drags. 

They may need more lube, maybe more of Shiro’s cum. Maybe if Shiro knots again, cums again, that’ll be enough.

The smell of Shiro’s blood is escalating in Keith’s nose, becoming more delicious as the night wears on. Keith doesn’t know if he can keep it together. 

He’s so hungry.

He knows he was lying to himself.

He’s so _ damned _hungry and he’s being offered a damned meal on a silver platter. Just for him to take, eat as much as he wants, because Shiro is an Alpha werewolf and he’ll heal, but Shiro is cursed, has other problems to worry about. 

Shouldn’t worry about Keith.

He won’t. 

He can’t.

He can’t hurt Shiro.

He was supposed to be taking care of Shiro, not the other way around!

“I want to take care of you, Keith.”

“_MMmm, _ ” Keith whines loudly, biting his lip. “_N__nnghh!” _

“Want you warm.”

Keith is losing his mind.

“Want you full.”

The room is spinning.

“Want you happy.”

Shiro’s voice is honey in his ears.

“Want you mine.”

Keith sees bright red, and he doesn’t know if it’s Shiro’s eyes turning crimson again, or the blood that instantly invades his mouth.

Blood spills and Keith’s oozing for it, sucking it up like a damned addict getting a dose.

Shiro grabs for his waist, holds his head against the bite and roars.

He is instantly coming again, his knot inflating right, perfectly against his prostate. Keith arches his back as he tosses his head backwards, screaming- honest to god screams as he cums for the final time this evening.

Precious blood spills - dribbles down his mouth.

He feels the heated liquid covering his chin and his lips.

He enters a different time zone. He is not in reality. He’s in a pane of black and white and wonderful feeling.

He completely blacks out, whites out, however you want to say it. 

Keith is gone.

He only feels himself falling back onto Shiro, who nuzzles him, tells him how perfect he is.  
  
When he wakes up, it’s almost evening. 

Of the next night. 

He hears the door open and can hear the quiet whispers of the others coming home.

He knows they can smell them, the sweat and cum that probably invades the house.

Keith would be embarrassed if he didn’t feel as happy as he did. Knows he should be more concerned about the couch and the cabinet door.

He feels like he’s high he’s so happy.

Shiro rumbles beside him, snoring softly.

Keith smiles, reaches out to peck Shiro’s chin, licks at the clean up wound. He runs his hand over the area, knows that he bit close to Shiro’s mating gland, closer to his scent gland. Knows that must have fucked with the werewolf senses.

But it’s healed.

Keith blinks, and then remembers bizarre werewolf healing. Extra strength and extra speed.

Right.

Shiro lets out a soft exhale, and his eyes blink awake.

It’s beautiful grey that stare back now, so much more gentle than the black or crimson of the night before.

That was fun, sure.

But Keith much prefers this.

Shiro looks down to Keith, notices his own bare chest. He then lifts the blankets, notices the bruises and bites and handprints all over Keith’s naked body.

He literally pales as the night comes bulldozing back into him. He’s about to jump out of the bed, have a panic attack when Keith reaches up, holds him down in his arms.

Keith shushes him, holding him in a tight embrace, Shiro’s head pillowed against Keith’s chest.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“I- I hurt you.” Shiro whines, having a hard time taking in a breath. “I forced myself on you. I used you for my- I just- you- I hurt you.”

“No,” Keith states so intensely that Shiro has to understand that there is no room for interpretation here. “You didn’t. You did not do anything I didn’t want. I swear it, Shiro. When things got too intense you pulled back. When you knew I was getting hungry, you forced me to eat. You got us home. You kept us both safe. You did everything so well. I’m so proud of you.” Keith stressed. “Now, just breathe. Okay? I wanted it.”

“But, the bruises- the bruises, the cuts-”

Keith snorts. “Yeah, they felt pretty great at the time.” He jokes. “But I’m going to need help moving around today. Someone needed to knot several times within the last 24 hours, and while I’m a vampire and that helped, I am sadly not an omega.”

Shiro whines loudly again. “But- but-”

“Shiro, please believe me when I say this. I wanted it. You did nothing wrong. Please don’t over think it. You… you needed me. I- I’m just- I’m happy. That you. Uhhh. Chose me?”

Shiro shifts, holds Keith closely.

“I never wanted to hurt you.”

“And you didn’t” Keith expresses again. He pulls himself back to look at Shiro, runs a hand over the place where he knows he bit.

“You didn’t. Not once. But, I know. I- I should be the one to apologize to you... I- I was hungry. And I- I couldn’t control it.”

Shiro’s eyes furrow. “No, I knew- You um... You always say you’re fine, but we know. We pick up on heart murmurs, can… We can tell when you’re lying to protect us. I knew you were hungry. I’m just - I’m sorry I forced it.”

“You were just trying to take care of me. I’m just happy it wasn’t over the mating gland. You’re dealing with enough as it is.”

True, Shiro considers. He’s surprised himself by not laying his claim over Keith’s skin, even if his inner alpha preens at the thought. “Yeah, but I shouldn’t have forced you to have eaten, I understand how…” 

_ How traumatizing it must have been. _   
  
“I’m sorry, Keith.”

And they’re no longer talking about the rut or the feeding.

Keith sighs, holds Shiro close. “I’m sorry too.”

“You have no reason to be sorry. You’re so - you’re so good, and you care too much. Worry too much about us. I just, I wish you let us care for you more.”

“I guess that’s where last night came into play, huh? You were really hitting home that point” Keith tries to joke, but the pun falls flat.

They go quiet, the murmurs of the pack talking downstairs entering the room. Shiro can hear his pack, feels calm by their presence, feels better knowing they won’t come near his room.

Shiro leans against the bedframe with Keith on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

“Shiro, I-I know your rut just ended. And we- we. We should talk- but. I-... Can I stay here? For a little bit?” Keith asks, so quietly. Shiro heart tightens a little at the thought of Keith leaving.

There’s no one else at his home. Waiting for him.

He’d be there, all alone.

And Shiro’s Alpha doesn’t want Keith to leave just yet, either.

“Of course, Keith. Not going to lie, but my wolf is going to have some issues with you leaving immediately. I think it’ll make me and everyone else really happy if you stay and rest for a bit. Last night… I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

“N-no. Not that. I. I don’t know.”

He’s lying.

“You’re always welcome here, Keith.” Shiro presses, feeling Keith begin to shake. His bangs are curtaining his eyes, but Shiro doesn’t need to see his eyes to know he’s emotional. “I know you don’t believe it, but you’ll always have a family here with us. We’ll always be here for you.”

_ Unlike some others. _

Eventually he hears Keith’s little hiccuping breath, and says, “you deserve so much more than what you’ve been given.”

Keith hides himself into Shiro’s chest, burrows himself so fully before the sobs finally come out.

Shiro doesn’t say anything, just lets Keith cry.

“I- I don’t understand.” He admits, still hiding. “I did everything I could. I tried to be what he wanted me to be! I - I always tried my best, and- and, he just left! After everything! I loved him and I- I don’t get it. I don’t get why- ”

_ Why did he hit me, why did he turn me, why did he leave me, what did I do wrong, it must have been me, what's wrong with_ me-

Shiro holds him close, kisses his forehead and rubs his shoulders. Waits it out. There’s nothing else Shiro can really do. He just wants (needs) to be there.

He knows that Keith hasn’t really dealt with the break up yet, or the sudden disappearance.

Feels even worse, when he realizes that. Keith always tries to be so strong, tries to move on like these things don’t get to him. Like he doesn’t feel them.

And Shiro’s rut forced through all of this, they didn’t have a choice. But, maybe this was a good first step for Keith to heal.

Move on.

Even if Shiro’s just ends up being a rebound, last night was magical (no pun intended), and Shiro will hold onto those dazed and blurred yet impactful memories close to him forever.

Keith was there for him. Keith was perfect for him.

But just because his wolf has claimed him as its mate, Shiro has no intention of letting his human form do the same.

Keith is his own person, his own vampire, that has a right to privacy, to do whatever he wants.

Whatever he needs, and right now he needs time to process and heal. Shiro understands that.

It’ll take time, and last night excluding, Shiro will never do that to Keith again.

He deserves so much more.

A proper courting (and not like the sad attempt with that dead rabbit Shiro once caught, Shiro is still embarrassed by himself over that one - Keith didn’t even understand what it meant).

A good Alpha, or vampire, or beast, which-

Why did he smell minotaur on Keith last night? … Perhaps, that’s another question for another time.

Shiro continues holding the vampire as he cries, lets it out. Finally.

After some time and when Keith’s crying is just minimal hiccups and body trembles, Shiro pulls them both from the bed, Keith’s eyes glazed over and tired.

He has marks all over his body, bruises and bites caused by only Shiro. There’s still a little bit of blood crusted over his lips.

He starts the shower, holds them both up.

Shiro is dirty and gross and sore. The feeling is all too similar to dealing with a massive hangover. His head hurts and his vision spins a little, but it's nothing he can’t handle.

Keith comes back to himself, but remains mute. Together, they clean up. Shiro washes Keith’s skin, surprised the little vampire allows him such access, seems to thrive under the gentle touches.

Shiro runs his own hands over the handprints on Keith’s hips, and Keith’s hips lean back into him. He’s interested, and Shiro notices the half hard chub.

Keith whines and spins.

“Can you? Take me again?” He whispers hurriedly, eyes wild. He’s emotional and distraught and needy and thinks he’s unimportant and uncared for and unloved.

It’s all too much of a dangerous combination.

And besides the nausea, Shiro doesn’t think he could get it back up if he wanted to.

So he kisses Keith’s cheeks, runs his hands over his red-rimmed eyes, tells him it’s okay while he grips Keith’s cock. Holds him close under the hot spray of the water.

There’s so much more he’d love to say, so much more Keith deserves to hear.

But that is for another day.

Keith comes quickly, breathing harshly into Shiro’s shoulders. His legs collapse and Shiro is able to get them both out of the shower and dry in record time. He changes the sheets and they fall back into the bed, Keith instantly crawling over Shiro while he seeks out the werewolf’s warmth. 

“Thank you,” he whispers as Shiro tugs the blanket over them.

And they fall asleep.

The next time they awake, it’s to the smell of Hunk’s cooking. The kitchen must have been cleaned up, Shiro guesses, and he makes a mental note to thank the pack.

He also smells a faint fume of clorox, coming from the living room (whoops, Shiro will apologize for all that later).

Shiro’s rut is completely gone, and Keith seems relieved, shoulders lighter and spine a little straighter. 

He whispers Shiro awake, smile small as they begin their morning conversation They lay in bed, lazy and tired but just enjoying the others company, procrastinating starting the day. This will all be over when they leave the bed.

They’re in their own little sanctuary here.

But they need to leave that safe place soon, get back into the real world.

Laundry needs to be done.

Shiro might have to have a duel with Kolivan for Keith’s honour (or courtship, given how the other Alpha reacted last night.)

And Shiro’s stomach is growling like a damned cat who believes they haven’t been fed their breakfast yet.

Keith grips Shiro’s hands, plays with the metal fingertips. He’s cute, a precious thing. 

Shiro hopes, in the future, he’ll be able to get to see this again.

It’s such a rarity, a treasure, to see Keith so open. The vampire’s face turns red as he stutters, looking away from Shiro. “I- I actually did have a question for you, now that you seem… y’know, not cursed.”

“What is it, Keith? You can ask me anything.” And Shiro means it, and Shiro can hear Keith’s heart speed up at the words.

The blush deepens.

“How did you- who cursed you? In the first place. You’re like the kindest Alpha ever.”

Oh, that’s… that’s actually a good point.

Not the Alpha thing. Shiro’s own heart stutters a beat when he hears that, and thanks God that Keith is definitely not a werewolf to be able to hear the jump in speed.

“I- I don’t know, actually. We were at an Irish Bar, and then a brew pub and that’s when it hit.”

“The rut?”

“I think so.”

“So, it must have been earlier in the night, maybe before?”

“No, I don’t think so. We were at the Irish Pub for a long time. Coran was attracting this Fae,” Keith makes a surprised sound of recognition before Shiro continues. “And these Druids were challenging Lance to a competition, and then there was this stupid little leprechaun who kept stealing Hunk’s wallet for ‘Gold’. It pissed me off, and I got him kicked out after the third try. The little fucker yelled at me before he vanished into thin air.”

Keith laughs a little, eyebrows rising. “Shiro… Did you have a run in with a leprechaun last night?”

Oh. Oh shit.

That-

The Ancient Gaelic - Shiro was cursed. That fucker named Jack did this to him, started this rut-

In his steaming, rising, writhing anger, he feels Keith laughing into his chest, tucking himself further into his neck.

Smiling widely.

He feels happy. Genuinely happy and light, and Shiro doesn’t sense that greyness at the moment.

They’ll talk more about this later.

They will.

But for now, Shiro’s just going to bask in the glow, while he listens to Hunk humming _ Despacito _while he cooks in the kitchen down below. 

Shiro smiles, and holds the little vampire just a little more tightly.

.

.

.

Fucking leprechauns.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking leprechauns


End file.
